take my breath away
by sasunaru88
Summary: Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Ya
1. tryouts

**Take my breath away**

Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the good stuff: p

*******************************************************************

Bending his knees naruto spread his legs out widely fitting perfectly into the right fighting stance greatly. He would prove himself here to be worthy of the fighting team. He would show everyone, student, teacher, and rival that he was strong enough and well trained for the fight.

It was tryouts today for konaha high's fight club. Sasuke the team captain and rival of naruto sat silently at the judge table along with his two best fighter's Kiba and sai.

Sasuke's eye's glistened over with wonder as how the blond boy was to pass this fight. He was worried for one that he would be stuck with the annoying dope for the whole fight season so he set him up on a fight with one of the stronger boys. It was his time to surprise Sasuke and show him that he could be the next best fighter.

Kiba, naruto's best friend smiled warmly at his best friend bringing him to high spirits to pass this fight, and naruto was going to do just that. He had been working so hard this past summer training hard to get a spot on the fight team and hopefully carry the team to victory. This was his dream to be a fighter.

At the side lines shikamaru cheered happily along with choji and lee. They lifted their hands into the air whooping away for naruto to win the battle. Naruto smiled lightly his face turning a light shade of pink tinting his tan skin fairly. His blue eye's shimmered with the hunger of a victory and he crouched down a little further bringing himself closer to the readiness of the fight.

Picking up a black whistle to his soft pink, plump lips Sasuke blew out into the little sound toy sounding the signal for the battle to begin.

The boy made the first move running fast to the right side of naruto aiming for the right side of his face with a punch. Naruto moving fast formed an X with his arms making the boy's fist hit the middle where the arms joined. Stepping backwards naruto threw his left leg over aiming for the boy's side only for the boy to skid backwards blocking the hit full on. The boy quickly picked up pace with naruto sending punches all over the place in naruto's direction. Naruto already steps ahead of him blocked each one. Crouching low naruto threw his leg out and up nailing the boy at the very bottom tip of his rib cage. The boy stumbled backwards barely caching his balance before he could fall down.

Before the boy could recover fully from the blow naruto jumped up to his feet landing gracefully on the tiled floor before throwing a blow into the boy's face sending him flying to the floor. The boy's body rolled across the floor like a tumble weed moving across the desert floor. Spots of blood smeared on random spots of the floor the boy had rolled over. The boy's face twisted in pain as he covered his face with his callused hands, hiding his face from the small crowd.

Naruto's gut clenched in small guilt as he looked at the boy rolling on the floor in pain He wasn't one to feel proud of the fact that he had hurt somebody.

"Agh" naruto clutched onto his chin in disbelieve as a punch was thrown into his face. Star struck naruto looked up at the boy focusing on the face His movements where fast causing the punch to seem like it had come from nowhere.

"Thought you were going to win that easily? You misjudged," the boy said charging at naruto hate blazing from his eyes.

***************************************************************************

Sasuke watched in anticipation his gazed resting fully on naruto. This fight was just getting exiting for him. The boy had struck naruto when he had put his guard down. Naruto was foolish to believe that the other boy would give up that easily causing naruto's down fall. # 1 rule always be prepared for the unexpected. How could the blonde dope make it through this fight club without understanding the first rule of being a fighter? Naruto had the strength for a fighter, but did he have the brain?

Sasuke started to doubt the blonde had it in him from the small mistakes he was making. He was sure that the idiot wouldn't make it through because he had set his stronger fighter from the beginning to fight naruto. The problem was that naruto was playing it well and managed to throw some hurt full punches. At the rate the fight was moving along it was anyone of the men's win.

******************************************************************************

Naruto's chest tightened in pain as a forcefully kick landed in the middle of his chest. He gasped suddenly fighting for the air he had lost. Regaining his balance he barley had enough time to block a series of punches aiming for his face the whole time.

"Hurricane of furry" came the loud booming voice of the boy fallowed by a small series of punches 10 in total. Naruto blocked all but 1 the last an uppercut nailing naruto in the chin throwing him backwards to the floor

Naruto felt the warm liquid falling from his nose before he realized that he was bleeding. Gritting his teeth naruto focused on the boy charging him fast getting ready to pound naruto on the floor. Naruto reacting fast threw his legs up pressed together tightly his feet knocking into the boy's stomach. Swinging his legs over his head naruto threw the boy from his feet and into the wall behind the two, in the motion rolling himself into a backwards roll and landing to his feet.

The boy hit the wall head first bringing a loud bang bouncing off the walls.

******************************************************************************

Gritting his teeth in frustration he looked at the blonde boy intently learning every move the boy made. Being stuck with him was going to be like watching a kindergarten kid as a babysitting job. Both boring and unsatisfying, but the idiot was doing so well that it was plain that the coach was going to let him in the club for sure.

This was going to be stressful for Sasuke both socially and emotionally. What if he got hurt while in this club? How could Sasuke live with himself knowing that he could have prevented that from happening if he would have just said "sorry but we don't like your fighting skill so get lost' no, the coach would never allow that. He would tell Sasuke that he was stupid and foolish for not letting him in the club. He's a great asset he would finally say ending the argument.

But why was he thinking of this at this time?

He couldn't hide the fact from himself that he cared deeply for the blonde dope even tho he did a pretty damn good job of hiding it from other people. What was he to do?

He would just have to let the idiot in if it came to hiding his secrete. What would people think anyway? They were from two totally different worlds. They would never be respected. Sasuke sighed lightly taking his eyes from naruto who was now straddling the other boy's hips punching his face repeatedly over and over again.

It was clear now who would win.

******************************************************************************

'Who's weak now' he said feeling a smirk curling his lips lightly as his fist became lightly tinted in blood that wasn't his. He only did stop when the whistle was blown from two familiarly parted lips of a black haired raven.

He stood blood dripping from his hands and nose. He wiped his face shyly feeling kind of bad about the mess he had caused across the room. He averted his eyes from the boy and to the emotionless face that was Sasuke's. A smirk curved its way to the ravens face as he raised an eye brow at naruto as the boy struggled to pick himself up from the floor.

"Very good boys, a very impressive and enjoyable fight you will be informed of your confirmation of weather you made the team or not on the main bulletin hanging from the office door on the first day of school. The winner for this fight is pretty clear, congratulations naruto you did……. Well," Sasuke smiled weakly at the blonde boy now beaming from joy.

"Ha! I did better than well Sasuke! I look forward to being part of this team," pointing a thumb to his chest a smug smile fixed on his face "you're looking at the next top fighter!" he called happily looking Sasuke dead in the eye.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now glaring at the big blue oceans sucking the heat from Sasuke's body. He was intoxicating he was so confident too.

Naruto leaped from the fight platform joining his friends in their whooping for the victory. Second's later Kiba joined them congratulating naruto as well.

"How'd I do?" naruto asked a shit faced grin plastered on his boyish face "did I make it?"

"I wouldn't know, we have to have a meeting about what we've seen in a week and then will we decide whether you made it or not, but after what I saw your definitely in!"

"Yeeaaaaayyyyyyyyyaaaa! I knew I knock em dead!" naruto cheered loudly. He trained all summer coming to this and he just knew he would do good. He would defiantly sleep well tonight.

"Yea and since you were the last battle today we can go out to celebrate now on your winning, right?" shikamaru asked eyeing both naruto and Kiba intently.

"hell yea I need some grub!" choji remarked."

"You always need some grub choji!" Kiba teased pointing a pointer finger in choji's face.

"Great idea, I don't have anything to do. Up to you and naruto tho." Lee commented smiling sideway's at a girl passing by.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Kiba joked poking lee in the side with his elbow playfully.

"Naw I got my eye on a different girl" he shrugged smiling playfully.

"Are we going or not?" shikamaru interrupted before Kiba could make any new remarks about lee's crush.

"Yeah let's get outta here!" naruto half yelled at them all. Laughing sweetly his voice swaying like chimes.

******************************************************************************

The air smelled of freshly cooked steak, potatoes smothered in butter, chicken and lots more delicious food items the restaurant had to offer. The place wasn't that special, wooden stools around a table with a cowboy theme. It was just a place to hang to them.

The group picked a table in the back left corner able to fit 10. Naruto sat between shikamaru and Kiba, choji on kiba's side and lee on shikamaru. Naruto's mouth watered at the food being delivered to table next to them.

"I'm so hungry from that fight I could eat a whole pig," naruto exaggerated his eyes never leaving the steak on a man's plate.

"Oh, so you're ordering the bacon plate?" choji asked raising an eye brow smirking widely.

"No, it was a metaphor; I'm ordering stead medium well, baked potatoes with sour cream and butter with hot wings." He cocked his head to the side glaring at choji challenging him.

"Oh, well I could go for some good bacon."

"A meal for a king, huh naruto," shikamaru teased looking at the red and blue menu pushing his bottom lip out in concentration.

"Well……."

"What can I get you?" the waitress interrupted rudely pulling a pencil from behind her ear. Her hair was nothing but gray and looked to be in her 60's. She had a scowl on her face that seemed to never disappear and her uniform fit more snuggly than it should. She had a cake of makeup plastered to her face making her look as if she was a French whore. She clucked her tongue impatiently waiting for the orders.

"Eesh someone looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed," naruto joked quietly into kiba's ear making the boy laugh.

"Excuse me," she asked glaring into naruto's eyes her eyes turning to a frightening red.

Naruto scratched the back of his head closing his eyes tightly smiling widely while laughing nervously "I said you look very pretty."

"Mmhhhmmm."

"Well I'll order first!" choji smiled up at the woman kindly. "Bacon plate with a coke please."

"Steak medium well, baked potatoes with butter and sour cream, hot wings, and a Pepsi. Bendy straw please," naruto smiled warmly.

"Just hot wings with a Pepsi" Kiba said still looking at the menu in front of him.

"Steak well done with mashed potatoes. Mountain dew thanks," shikamaru said lazily rummaging through his pockets looking for something.

"A salad with lemon water." Lee winked at the woman weirdly with smiling.

She left the table glaring at all the boys before entering the kitchen area. When she was safely gone all the boys' attention were brought to lee in an instant.

"A salad?" Kiba asked finally setting the menu down.

"Seriously?" naruto continued on the subject.

"Chick!" choji screamed looking horrified at lee.

"No," lee sighed glaring at his friends. "I'm on a strict diet for the fight club." It wasn't his choice exactly it was his personal trainers who suggested the diet. Feeling compelled to listen to the man lee went on the diet.

"Ok… onto a different subject, guess who has extra tickets to the girls basket ball champions league game?!?" Kiba asked smiling smugly at the fact. The game has been sold out for weeks. It was a chance for all the boys to look at girls playing rough and their boobs bouncing. (Pervs! :O)

"No way Kiba! How?" naruto fumed looking big eyed at the boy speaking.

"Yeah they have been sold out for weeks." Shikamaru said flicking a napkin away from him bored looking up at the dog boy raising a curious eye brow.

"A guy sold them to me for a good deal and I bought enough to take all of you!" he said happily smiling brightly at his friends looking each of them in the eyes.

"Cool! Let's go!" naruto cheered right as the woman brought the food out to the boys."Mmmmmmm looks delicious" naruto fumed a second time looking at the food intently.

"Here's your order don't be scared to ask for anything else," came the bored tone of the old woman busy handing the food to everybody.

Naruto looked past the woman's shoulder as the entrance door opened. In walked the dark haired raven himself looking cool as always. His hair was done in the same up do it was always in. he wore a calm t shirt with dark blue jeans and k Swiss sneakers. His black leather coat hung loosely from his shoulder framing him perfectly.

"What's he doing here?" naruto asked his voice hinting a little upsetness. Of all the time in the world his enemy/rival had to come to this restaurant while naruto and his friends were enjoying there meal.

"It is a public restaurant, free for any person to come naruto" shikamaru reminded popping a piece of steak into his mouth.

Naruto growled lowly watching as the pale skinned beauty took a seat at the table right behind the group. 'Why is he so close?' naruto thought as the well built boy sat directly behind him. 'Is he trying to spy on us?'

"Well anyway you should bring a date to the game, make it look natural." Kiba suggested as he sipped down a little of his drink.

"I don't know of anyone I would bring," naruto frowned into his food cutting a piece of steak off.

"Why don't you ask her naruto, I think she's checking you out?"

Naruto froze hearing the cold voice of the boy behind them. Naruto turned his head slowly meeting the smirk on Sasuke's face. Naruto fallowed the ravens gaze in the direction he was looking. His eyes met with the old lady that had served them. And of course she was looking at

Him; the only problem was she was glaring.

Snapping his head back to glare at Sasuke, naruto's face had twisted into a disgusted look his mouth gapping open.

"Eeeewwwwww Sasuke! I don't want to ask out your mom!" naruto half yelled a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

The smirk on Sasuke's face quickly disappeared being replaced by a heavy sigh his eyes closing. "It's the only thing you could get" Sasuke mumble too low for naruto to hear a thing. "Only a suggestion," he offered in return smiling again meeting the blue eyes of the boy he was now facing.

"Thanks but no thanks," naruto retorted unhappily turning back to his food in front of him. He took a bite of his food before rolling his eyes at the sound of the black haired voice.

"I just want to say you did good, but are you sure you want to be part of the fight club?"

"Why wouldn't he? It's been his dreams!" Kiba interrupted naruto before he could answer the question.

"Well I'm just saying cause he could get hurt an-."

"When do you care if I would get hurt or not?" naruto asked glaring at Kiba through the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't be cut off without at least glaring at the boy.

"Well to be frank with you naruto you seem to be a fairly good fighter but how strong you are to deal with pain? It's really low a chance that you could handle it, and besides-"

Slamming his fist against the back of the little wall separating the group from Sasuke Kiba raised himself giving himself more leverage to glare fully at the uchiha "now listen here captain! Naruto is strong enough to beat anybody and would be a great help for the fight team so stop your worrying," he huffed after cutting him off a second time.

"Maybe we could talk about this another time naruto," Sasuke offered in an almost friendly voice before glaring over at Kiba a last time. Sasuke suddenly stood excusing himself to the waitress before slipping out through the exit door.

"I wonder what his problem is all of a sudden," shikamaru smirked looking at naruto with a questioning look.

Waving his hands up in innocents "what! how and I supposed to know all of Sasuke's little problems," crossing his arms and tuning his head away from the group "and I don't care what they are anyways."

"I think its petty clear naruto-kun, he likes you…a lot" lee said shaping his fingers into a heart.

Naruto reached his hand over the table fast smacking lee upside the head hard. Pulling his hand back he waved it angrily his eyes bugging out of his head "LEE THAT'S SO STUPID, AND NOT TRUE! And besides I'm not gay and I know that he knows that."

"How?" shikamaru questioned narrowing his eye's in a challenging way.

Trusting his head back to face shikamaru "because I do! I don't know how but I just do, and as I said I'm not gay so he wouldn't even bother with me. He's so cool acting I think there's no way that he could be gay anyway. So suck it shikamaru!"

"I thought you just said you weren't gay?"

"Augh, you know what I meant!" he half yelled sending death notes through his eyes.

******************************************************************************

The boys finished their meals throwing there napkins on their plates. Paying the bill they laid money in the center of the table then left for the door.

"When's the game again Kiba?" choji asked the rest waiting a second before leaving to listen to the answer.

"The Friday of the first week of school, 6:00."

"Got it, thanks man." Choji thanked walking out the door.

When the whole gang got outside they split up quickly saying their good bye's before heading to the direction of their homes. Naruto stuck around the place lighting a cigarette before he would start walking to his own home. His lungs filled quickly with the familiar hues his body relaxing with the sensation. Smoking was one of the bad habits he picked up with hanging out with Kiba and the group.

Naruto never had many friends and felt compelled to do what all the other did. He thought it would earn himself respect by the others and in a way it kind of did.

Flicking the cigarette naruto stepped on it putting out the burning ash. He sat a little longer enjoying the cool breeze the night always brought.

"If your alone we can talk?"

Naruto froze hearing Sasuke's voice from behind him again in one night. He turned around completely facing the uchiha full on narrowing his eyes slightly.

Standing up abruptly "actually I really have to start heading home," naruto unhappily frowning at the boy.

"Really I could walk with you, I mean what are friends for," Sasuke offered holding his hand up his voice remaining the same emotionless tone.

"We are not fiends," naruto scuffed rudely starting to walk away only to be followed by the never quitting Sasuke.

Silence fell between the two as they walked to naruto house. The way Sasuke watched naruto while he walked made naruto a little nervous and angry. He acted as if naruto was a lab rat to be tested on.

"So what do you need?" Naruto asked casually breaking the awkward silence.

"So yeah I was just wondering why you were so interested in the fight club?" he asked keeping his eyes trained on the back of naruto's head.

Naruto bent his head down a little sighing heavily "because it has always been my dream, simple really."

"Really, why didn't you join last year then?"

"I had a lot of stuff going on that you wouldn't understand," naruto spat turning his head slightly to look at the uchiha boy fallowing him still.

"Oh well you could talk to me about it." Sasuke asked smirking lightly.

"Please, I don't want to talk to you about my problems! You wouldn't even care any way. What do you really want?" naruto scuffed looking forward again.

"Naruto I care for you and I don't think you should be on the fight team." He said his vice sounding more confident.

Naruto's heart began to race fast his heart beat being able to be heard in his ears. 'Was lee telling the truth' naruto thought glancing at Sasuke thought he corner of his eyes.

"You really are an ass!" naruto turned suddenly gripping Sasuke at the cuff of his shirt, "your saying that so that I don't have a chance to outdo you in the fighting competition.

Pushing naruto away "like I care if you became a really good fighter."

"You do I see it! Can't you ever care about anyone but yourself?"

"I do! You," he scuffed angrily at the ignorance of the boy.

"You're a liar, and I'm not gay." Naruto turned from him again walking away.

"I can help you get better."

Naruto stopped again turning back around raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 'Weird, he would never want to help me before. We are enemies, rivals. Something's up and it's not good.' Naruto thought looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes. His cool gaze kept naruto locked in place his heart picking up speed. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead slowly sending tingles up his spine.

Sasuke took a step forward his face inches away from naruto's so that naruto could feel his warm breath traveling down his neck. Naruto trembled lightly his senses being filled with light pleasure. How did Sasuke have the power to do this to him with such little action?

Sasuke brought his head forward slowly his lips touching lightly to naruto's all of a sudden sensitive ear.

"For only a little price." He said softly his words hanging on like stream coming from a shower.

Naruto gulped unable to answer. His heart was beating too fast for him to think clearly. Sasuke brought his face back in front of naruto's looking straight into the deep blue pools. His face seemed to soften a little or so naruto thought. Sasuke brought his lips to naruto's parted lips connecting their lips for the first time. Naruto's eyes widened looking at the face in front of him his eyes closed loosely working his lips over naruto's smoothly.

This should have disgusted naruto made him want to scream, but oddly enough it didn't. naruto tempted to close his eyes pushed Sasuke a way angrily closing his and turning away from him again. Sasuke came to naruto grabbing naruto's chin trying to make him face him.

Naruto unable to handle himself grabbed Sasuke by the cuff of his shirt slamming his lips back into the other boys trying to get the feeling back. It came back and hit naruto hard like a punch from his earlier fight. The kiss was rough and Sasuke closed his eyes fast wrapping his hands around naruto's face trying to get closer to him. Their lips moved together in a perfect motion it almost seemed alien to him. This was so wrong but naruto couldn't stop himself he needed this he needed to see he wasn't gay, but the more they kissed the more naruto doubted himself. Sasuke licked and nipped at naruto's bottom lips asking for entry.

Naruto finally realizing what was happening pushed Sasuke away again bending down putting his hands on his knees breathing heavily. This wasn't right and he knew it. He didn't want to be like this, a fag. He couldn't be like this, he just couldn't. Sasuke took a step forward but stopped when naruto stood up pointing a finger in his face.

"Stop! Don't ever come near me!" wiping his lips from the remaining saliva, "I'm not gay, and I don't need your help."

"bu-"

"NO! Don't talk to me you fucking fag." Naruto turned spitting onto the road while walking away leaving Sasuke alone in the night. He was shamed, something like that shouldn't have felt so good. He never wanted to see him again.

Sasuke touched his lips lightly watching naruto disappear down the dark road. A smirk pulled at his lips tightly asking to be realized. He let his lips curl in a light smirk, laughing lightly the sound almost as cold as winter. Time, yes time was all he needed for the dope to realize what he wanted.


	2. sasuke sly dog

**Take my breath away **

_Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the good stuff: p _

Naruto kicked his truck angrily cursing under his breath (or so he tried.) he made it to school alright, the problem was it just started smoking through the roof of the truck at the engine as he pulled into the school parking lot. His truck always did this to him.

Music could be heard in the distance so naruto looked from his old crappy truck to the now arriving black Subaru. The black paint of the car seemed to have been just done or the car was just bought. The music was booming, playing loudly as it pulled up next to naruto.

Naruto scowled as uchiha Sasuke stepped from the driver seat his face calm as a sleeping cats.

"Not everyone can be rich," naruto said sourly under his breath. Naruto turned back to his truck opening the hood of the truck, a big gust of smoke blowing into his face. He coughed heavily pulling his head away from the smoking car. Damn, it was going to take a while to fix this.

"Need help?"

Naruto looked up at the calm fame in front of him his hands in his pockets, raising an eye brow in question. He wore a black suit with a red tie tied tightly around his neck. Nice black dress shoes and his black leather coat swung over his shoulder as his right hand held it firm in place.

Naruto took a quick glace over at Sasuke's nice ride then back to his own. He frowned sadly as he looked at the old beat up truck. The orange paint was chipped away in big spots rust filling into all the not painted places. The old leather seats ripped apart and stained. The truck was still smoking giving his truck a more crappy shade. To top the shit bucket off the tires were a little too flat then they should be.

Looking back at Sasuke's, the glossy paint framed the skinny shape well. The silver rims of the tires made the car shimmer in the sun creating an almost illusion like effect. The seats perfect black leather free from rips, tears, and stains.

Naruto was jealous in that area but could live with the broken up car for a little longer.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me," naruto asked harshly remembering the night of their…incident only a week before. The memory of it hitting naruto hard had him blushing lightly at his own stupidity of the whole thing. But Sasuke didn't seem as ashamed of it as naruto would have thought. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes only for a second before it got to intense and he was forced to look away.

"Must have forgot," he shrugged his shoulders lightly a smirk pulling to his face. He strode gently to the hood of his car peering into the truck taking a look at the engine.

"Hey I don't need your help," naruto waved his hands up in the air in front of Sasuke. He almost reached his hand out to touch the boys shoulder but had to stop before he made a huge mistake.

"It's no problem," Sasuke said looking over his shoulder looking into the boys eyes. Naruto's heart began racing hard again his stomach filling with butterflies.

"No you'll probably want something in return, I'm not gay so get," naruto snapped in Sasuke's face folding his arms over his chest a glare fixed to his features.

"Fine, see you in class then," Sasuke stabbed harshly glaring back at naruto before shaking his head and walking away.

Naruto sighed in relive when Sasuke had left him alone to deal with his truck in piece. He wasn't gay and he was so sure of it, he couldn't be, or at least that was what he thought. Sasuke was either just crazy or he was just stupid.

"Damn boy, your truck is fucked up!" the annoying high pitched yell came from behind him almost giving naruto a heart attack.

"Damn it Kiba! Don't do that!" naruto yelled looking back at the dog boy who was smiling like he just won the lottery. "What do you want?"

"Well first do you need help?"

"Time."

"10 till 8," Kiba said quickly glancing down at his wrist watch.

"Not now I have to get to homeroom or I'll be late," Naruto sighed pulling his hands away from the truck.

"Cool come with me. You're going to shit your pants when you see this man," Kiba laughed loudly gripping naruto's shoulders tightly.

"Oo……k?" naruto looked scared at his friend now pulling him to the front doors of the school.

"By the way nice get up." Kiba smiled at naruto looking him up and down. Naruto turned his attention to the cloths he was wearing as well. His shirt was a plain orange tee, a pair of worn blue jeans and converse flat black shoes. His style was just kind of laid back if you thought of it. To tell the truth he didn't spent much time getting ready. He woke up this morning looked in a pile of clothing picked a pair out smelled it, if it smelled fine he put it on. It was the simple story of how he got ready in the morning. His mother never approved and always tried to get in his room so she could wash his cloths. His dad was too busy to notice anyways.

He loved his parents he truly did but they hardly approved of him or his friends. Naruto knew his parents loved him anyway.

Kiba threw open the doors pulling naruto the whole way in leading him to the office. It all clicked in naruto's head when he realized the reason why he would be showing naruto the way to the office door.

Kiba shoved naruto roughly toured the door grinning brightly.

Taking a deep breath naruto scanned the list searching for himself.

List:

Captain: sai

Kiba

Sakura

Lee

Neji

Naruto

Tenten

Idate

Sasuke

Ino

Thanks to all the people who tried this year we look very forward to your willingness to be a participant on this team. Let's make this a great year.

Sincerely yours, coach gai.

"Yea! I made it," naruto shouted bouncing back hugging Kiba in a brother way. Letting go naruto started shaking his rear singing. "Yeah I made it; I made it made it made it!"

"Ok calm don't," Kiba laughed only to join naruto in his bragging a second later laughing away.

"Man we look stupid," Kiba grunted stopping his dance.

"Yea, wait I got a question tho?" naruto looked at Kiba looking at his suspiciously. "I thought Sasuke was the captain, it says sai?"

"I know I don't get that either! I think he might have gotten the can or something. I think he deserved it! He's an ass, but I think that's why he's in a pissy mood this morning."

"Maybe I will get the chance to outdo him!" naruto smiled deviously picturing himself kicking Sasuke in the gut. "Cool."

"Yeah and Idate is the kid you fought."

"Really, how? I beat him," naruto bragged making a fist and hitting it against his open hand.

"Coach liked him too I guess." Kiba shrugged his shoulders turning away to head to his locker, "see you in class man."

"Ok see you later," naruto waved leaving for his locker as well

*******************************************************

"Take this kiss upon the brow

and, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow--  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar  
of a surf-tormented shore,  
and I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand--  
How few! Yet how they creep  
through my fingers to the deep,  
while I weep--while I weep!  
O God! Can I not grasp  
them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! Can I not save  
one from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
but a dream within a dream?"

-Edgar Allan Poe

Kakashi took a deep breath closing his eyes and taking his glasses from his face. He closed the book gently before opening his eyes again slowing looking into the students eyes. "Now wasn't that inspiring student?" he asked loudly lifting his hand and book into the air in front of himself.

Some of the student grumbled together while a few agreed shaking their heads together talking amongst themselves about the poem just read to them. Naruto himself had sighed heavily laying his head on his hand that was propped by his elbow.

"Great students! Now can anyone tell me in their own words what the poem meant?" he looked around searching for a hand.

Nobody has raised their hands for a little until a pale hand in the back has been raised slowly.

"Great, Sasuke! Please entertain the class with your description."

Sasuke cleared his thought gently his dark eyes finding their way to naruto's in an instant his gaze long and instant. Naruto froze when he saw a flash of an instant emotion that naruto had never seen in the boys eyes before. Naruto had to look away before broke into pieces from the glooming eyes.

"In my opinion I believe that the poem is saying that the human population can't tell between reality and fantasy. 'A dream within a dream' it's like saying in other words, can a reality be a dream that you dreamed? Take love, you want love so bad you dream of it, you crave it, and in some cases you need it. So when love comes your way that you've dreamt of you think 'is it a dream or is it real' a dream in a dream." Sasuke said flatly never taking his eyes from the blonde boy who had long turned from him.

But naruto knew that he was looking at him, he could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head. Naruto was now getting scared to look at Sasuke. Just as naruto was walking to the class he had bumped into Sasuke before coming into the class room. Naruto had apologized and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Naruto all most lost it when he had seen what looked like need coming from his eyes seeping smoothly into naruto brain messing with his system. If this kind of torture didn't stop naruto was going to lose it all.

"Very good Sasuke I have never heard a description like that but it was very good! Now class, get a partner and write your description of it. Kakashi said looking pleased in himself and the students around him.

In an instant Kiba had grabbed naruto's arm pulling to the back corner of the room to sit and chat the poem.

"It was bogus!" Kiba whispered to naruto looking around to the other students. He stopped suddenly and looked back to naruto. "And did Sasuke have to suck up like that? What's his deal anyway? He was staring at you intently like you were about to get up and run! It kind of freaked me out."

"I don't know," naruto lied pulling a paper from his note book then pulling a pencil out next. "But his description did sound pretty good."

"Yea, that will get him closer to a real good grade," Kiba scoffed opening his note book.

Both boys worked together sharing ideas with each other before the teacher had called them all back to their seats to explain what they had gotten on their own. During the discussions Kiba had handed over a not setting on naruto note book.

Hey we should hang later before Friday. And Monday when practice starts.

Naruto looked at the note closely at the note reading silently to himself. He then grabbed his pencil writing back quickly then handed it back while looking at kakashi to make sure he didn't see.

Maybe if I'm not really busy it all depends.

Yeah but defiantly before Friday and Monday. Paintball or something. Shikamaru, choji, and lee will be there. K?

Ok fine before Friday and Monday.

Naruto glanced at Kiba as he shook his head in an agreement. Just then the bell to go home had rung. Finally the long day was over with and everything would be fine. Naruto rushed from his seat grabbing his booked quickly darting for the door Kiba right at his tail.

########################################################

Sasuke watched the blond as he left noticing that he was leaving so quickly he had forgotten a red note book on his desk. Sasuke strided over casually picking the flimsy book up adding it to his own pile of books. He looked over at kakashi who was busy looking over papers to have noticed Sasuke standing there. Sasuke left fast walking down the hall once he had left the room stopping to look into the folder.

It was perfect, with this note book he could snoop around. He would casually drive to naruto's house to drop it off all the while looking around the place for anything that could help himself in his quest.

When Sasuke had opened it, a little piece of paper had fallen out landing on the ground at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke looked at it for a second before realizing the numbers on the paper was naruto locked number and code.

Sasuke could have started dancing at his new found prize. He bent down now holding the paper that allowed Sasuke to search the boy's locker. Anything hiding in naruto's locker was as good as his.

################################################################################

Naruto had just closed the hood of his car and looked over at Kiba who now had a couple of stains on his clothing and face from the Greece and grime.

"Well. What do you think?" naruto asked a little scared to find the answer to be bad and upsetting to himself and Kiba.

"Well, I think you need a new truck." Kiba said honestly kicking the tire tiredly looking up at naruto.

"I know it's just my job doesn't pay a lot and I can't bug my parent! I got to do it myself. Like regular people who don't have a lot of money," naruto sighed opening his car door and slid in.

"If I were you man I'd totally get money from parents. They offered to help you anyway." Kiba said fighting the fact further.

I know but I won't have them forever so I have to start doing things for myself. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea totally, but I think you should take my advice. This truck won't last you long."

"K see ya," naruto grumbled starting his truck up and leaving the parking lot.

"I wish he would listen to me," Kiba said grimly to himself shaking his head.

#######################################################################

Sasuke had searched all the corners of naruto searching for anything that could be of interest. He had found a ticket to Friday's girl's game but had found no interest in that since Sasuke had to go as it was because of his cousin who played. It did confuse Sasuke a little in why he had one. He hadn't realized that naruto enjoyed the sport of basketball being played by some chicks.

But like that even mattered. Other than that Sasuke had found that naruto was a really messy person. Books were scattered and tossed, papers crumpled and thrown around, the boy had cleaning issues.

Sasuke closed the locker and sighed. He looked down at his hand that held the folder tightly. All he had left to do was go to the boy's house and snoop a little there.

But what about his parents?

They would probably be a little worried that one of naruto's 'friends' were over just to look around.

What if he found something he didn't like?

What's not to like Sasuke thought. Naruto's body was tall, lean, muscular, _and sexy! _Sasuke could feel himself losing his control just by thinking of naruto, he was practically breathing hard with his need. The boy had a major impact on his life and his need to have him was growing so fast it would kill him

So it was settled he would just go to his house and do a little snooping. He laughed slightly at himself liking his plan quiet well.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke froze slightly slanting his eyes to try and look behind him. '_How did he get there so fast.' _Sasuke thought.

"An inside joke sai." Sasuke said flatly finally turning around and looking at sai blankly. It was just like sai getting into business that wasn't his own.

"And I suppose you and naruto switched lockers?" sai smirked peering over Sasuke shoulder to look at the number. "Or are you just looking for something?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. Couldn't he just leave him alone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to a glare looking at the boy furiously.

"If there is nothing else you need than you can get." Sasuke scuffed turning away from him.

"oh but Sasuke," he laughed almost menacingly "wont we be hanging later, after all you never did tell me why you told coach to let me have the captain seat and you a regular team mate. I'm quite curious."

"Sai could you bother me a little later, I have things to tend to." Sasuke asked looking back at sai, his flashing with a dare.

"Of course, I'll swing by your house later than. See you," sai chuckled to himself before turning from Sasuke heading out to the opposite parking lot from where Sasuke was parked.

'_Oh he was going to get it, friend or not_,' Sasuke thought to himself as he left for his car as well.

#################################################################################

It wasn't like Sasuke was surprised to see naruto's house, he did know who naruto's parents were and everything, but his house was beautiful. Right when he had turned in he had to be stopped because of a silver gate was in the middle of his path.

It did however surprise Sasuke when he thought of naruto's crap car he had this morning and his not so nice clothing, when his parents must be loaded. I guess his parents don't believe in buying their kid stuff.

Sasuke climbed from hid car walking to the talk box pressing the little red button that was lit up. There was a small beep sound before a husky voice had answered.

"Hello?"

"Um….yes this is uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to return a folder to naruto?" Sasuke asked, his finger still pressed against the button.

"Really? Your Uchiha Fugaku's son? What a pleasure! Your father is the head of the police department, wow you must be so proud-"

"Honey he will be out there all night if you don't let him in!" a female voice suddenly interrupted the man. Sasuke smiled to himself and stuck his hands into his back pockets.

"Oh yeah I guess your right dear. One second Sasuke," the man said pausing.

Sasuke climbed back into his car just as the gate slowly opened giving him a free path. The house was a nice tan, black shingled roof and a red door. The drive way was lined with gravel, a path cutting in at the side made of big stones led to the door.

Sasuke had just got out of his car when the front door opened and a tall blonde man stepped out. He looked exactly like naruto, or more like naruto looked a lot like him.

He smiled brightly as his wife stepped out after him. The only one missing was naruto himself.

The woman had long red hair ending at her waist, she was a petite woman and had a soft face. They were dressed comfortably but you could still tell that they had money to spare, unlike naruto.

Sasuke turned to them the folder being held in his right hand. He smiled warmly at them looking around.

"Now I hope this isn't about naruto being rude or something," the man said raising his eye brow, looking Sasuke from head to toe.

"No of course not," Sasuke laughed lightly smiling brightly "I only have a folder to return to naruto. It should only take a second really." He finished holding the red folder up to be seen.

"Oh well that's very good!" the woman beamed holding onto her husband's arm, "we thought naruto had done something again. We try with him we really do."

"I see," Sasuke said grimly his face returning to its usual blank pose.

"Well wont you come in ill call him for you! NARUTI!" she called while walking through the front door fallowed by the husband then himself.

The house was brilliant. A cherry wood floor was seen as you walked in the wall colored a cream shade. A stair case cut to the left right as you walked through the door and straight ahead looked to be the living room.

The place was comfy and made Sasuke feel at home right away. The smell was a very delighting smell. Naruto always smelled like this, for Sasuke to be surrounded by it had him feeling almost needy again.

"Oh by the way, my name is Namikaze Minato Yondaime, and this is my wife Uzamaki Kushina," the man welcomed waiting for naruto to come down the stairs.

"Oh, well it very nice to meet you, Namikaze Yondaime and Uzamaki Kushina," Sasuke smiled pulling one of his hands from his back pocket.

"Hey mom, I was thinking that maybe tonight I cou….wait why is Sasuke here?" naruto asked pointing a confused finger at Sasuke who was standing looking naruto up and down.

Naruto was wearing a baggy blue shirt with black b-ball shorts and old worn out socks. He looked to be heading out to play a sport. Sasuke smiled in a taunting way when naruto looked him in the eyes his eyes flashing a little fright.

"Naruto! That's a little rude," naruto's mom said waving a finger at him.

"Yes it was, Sasuke came to return something you left at school," naruto's dad finished his mom's sentence looking back at naruto as well.

"Yes mom, dad," naruto grumbled turning around and heading back u the stairs. "Coming Sasuke?"

"Oh, uh..Yes. Well it was very nice to talk to you both, nice home," Sasuke rushed turning away from the parents and heading up the stairs after naruto.

"Nice house," Sasuke called after naruto turning down a hall and into a room.

"Thanks."

Sasuke walked into the room and it was…clean? Sasuke was confused at how clean the room was. It is naruto's room right?

"This is your room?"

"Yes," naruto said looking back at Sasuke and eyebrow raised. "Why would I take you somewhere else?"

"Oh, it's just its _clean." _Sasuke said looking around.

"Oh yes, my mom found a way in this morning and cleaned the place. If she hadn't you wouldn't be able to walk on a single spot of carpeted floor," naruto laughed slightly sitting down on his bed. Sasuke stayed at the door still looking around.

The room was a light shade of orange the sheets and blankets matching the wall as well. The carpeted was white and the curtains were as well. He had a desk and chair with a computer sitting on it with the link MySpace up.

"Well naruto your house looks very good, why is your truck, not so much." Sasuke asked pointing out the window at the truck right outside.

"Oh, well I bought it myself. I don't like bugging my parents for money so I don't. I figure since one day I'm going to have to do things on my own I won't always have my parents there, so I do things myself. I think it teaches me responsibility." Naruto said proudly looking out the window as well.

"Oh"

"Well what do you have for me." Naruto asked looking around Sasuke looking for anything on him.

"Oh, your note book," he said digging in his coat pocket and pulling the red note book lose. He then handed over his eyes catching something.

On the edge of the desk was a flimsy looking notebook. His brown paper on top peeling off of the edges and the biding almost ripped off. The years of use had shown in it and Sasuke had a sudden urge to know what it was.

Naruto took the folder fallowing Sasuke's eyes. Naruto quickly moved the note book farther onto the desk and away from the edge.

"Thanks," naruto asked suddenly uneasy, " couldn't you have kept it for tomorrow in school then gave it to me."

"I thought this would be proper," Sasuke said honestly backing away from naruto.

"Right when does practice start?"

"Monday."

#########################################################################

Naruto stood from the chair and walked over to his dresser door rummaging the contents till he found what he was looking for. He pulled a note pad from his dresser door and clicked a pen.

"What time."

"3:15."

"Good," naruto said writing down the date and time. He set the pad down on a little desk right at his bed.

"Dinner!" naruto's mother called up the steps. "Sasuke would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you," he called back turning to the door "I really must be getting home. Thanks for the offer."

"See you then," naruto said uneasy standing in place.

"Yeah bye," Sasuke smiled weakly turning from the room and heading out the house. Naruto stayed in place till he heard the door close.

He was shaking the whole time. The whole time he had expected Sasuke to jump on him and do something stupid. But naruto breathed in deep the shaking coming to a stop.

He then left the room joining his parents for dinner.

###############################################################

Sasuke started the car resting a little. He laughed silently. '_Mission a success!' _he thoughtto himself. He pulled lightly at the inside of his jacket pocket, an old brown notebook with the binding messed up was pulled out.


	3. missing journal

**Take my breath away**

Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the good stuff: p

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto dodged right, running behind a big brick wall as a paint ball came flying at his face. He breathed out easy looking over the side from the wall to get an idea of where to head. Shikamaru was hiding behind a wall slightly left of him down above. Naruto laughed at the fact shikamaru was trying to hide but his foot was completely out.

Naruto moved the paint ball gun closely to himself getting ready to pass over to a wall right next to him. He made the first step out of safe ground when a sharp pain had hit at his side. He gasped slightly looking down at his side as blue paint slid down his shirt.

Looking up he saw a smirking Kiba looking brightly at his work.

Naruto looking only at Kiba was hit five more times in the back. He turned suddenly shooting his gun off as well.

"You only have to hit me once you fat ass!" naruto screamed looking at choji who had been laughing the whole time.

"What, I didn't know Kiba had already gotten you, in my opinion it was very fair." Choji smirked holding his gun up.

Shikamaru who had sensed the end of the game came walking over shortly fallowed by lee.

"Wow, naruto, is everything all right?" shikamaru questioned lazily looking down at the blond boy.

"Yeah of course, why?"

"Well you always win in paintball," lee said looking worried as well.

"That's because he cheats."

"I heard that Kiba! I don't cheat!" naruto gasped, nostrils flaring, "it's not my fault you suck!" He smirked evilly, proud of his sayings.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhmmmmmm!" Kiba rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay, calm down. You can tell us naruto, we are your best friends," shikamaru suggested sincerely looking around and his friends shook their heads in agreement except for Kiba.

"Not Kiba," naruto said shamefully looking to the ground holding back a smirk.

"Kiba!" lee snapped looking angrily at the dog boy, "apologize!"

"I'm sorry naruto," Kiba grumbled before naruto burst into laughter looking up at the boys.

"Seriously, tell us man. We've noticed that it isn't just today; you've been bummed all week! Practice starts next week! You have to get a grip soon." Lee argued looking sadly at his friend.

Naruto almost told them, but he had to stop. They wouldn't understand. He would end up hafting to tell them the whole story from the beginning and his friends still didn't know a thing or two about their friend.

He couldn't take the shame. He had to keep his mouth shut.

"It nothing men, I'm just a little worried I won't do well with the training and stuff," naruto lied looking up at Kiba especially.

"Aaawww, don't worry!" Kiba said excitedly smiling happily at his friend, "if you need help we'll do extra practice after practice."

Naruto smiled weakly up at his friends. He hated to lie, but what choice did he have? And besides he though a little happier, it's only till he gets enough courage to tell them all the truth. So, what did it even matter if he had a little secret or a big one?

But it was little, that's all. It was decided, he wouldn't tell them just yet.

"Okay, Kiba." Naruto agreed standing up and looking at everybody. Shikamaru pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"Shit, I'm late," he grumbled forcing the little calling device back into his pocket, "sorry men I got to go, my mom's already going to kill me."

Shikamaru set off the rest of the boys watching as he disappeared to his car.

"Well we got the place till 4:00, another round?" lee asked holding his gun up.

"Ok, but this time teams," naruto added pulling his protective glasses over his eyes.

"It has to be fair tho man! Me choji, naruto and lee. Sorry to say naruto but me and you always win." He pointed out sticking a finger in naruto's face.

The teams ran in different directions setting off for the next game. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto hadn't noticed how tired he had been till his body had finally hit the mattress. It was only five after all and he had plenty of stuff to do.

Like getting ready for the first team practice on Monday, which was only about two days away. He was only a little nervous, but all the same he couldn't wait to meet the team and the coach. He had heard many great things about the coach and couldn't wait to meet him.

But he was also afraid to make a fool out of himself and that was something he didn't want to deal with.

He already had to deal with Sasuke who had been sending him MySpace invites all week. He was starting to feel a little claustrophobic with all the staring and attention he was getting from him

He had to set his mind to work and he knew just the thing to do it.

Naruto gasped in a new sudden panic when his eyes met the empty spot on his desk.

'_Had that always been like that_,' he thought in a panic.

He got up quickly throwing everything to the floor that still lay on the desk to the floor.

'_Oh where is it, where it!_' naruto mentally panicked throwing stuff from the inside desk doors.

"MOM!" naruto called outside his door his voice straining to get to loud. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY JOURNAL?"

"No, are you alright naruto?" she asked poking her head from her bedroom door.

"Yes," he answered pulling his hair in frustration. He had to think, who was in his room other than his mom.

He sat on his bed pulling his head into his hands breathing easy and calmly. He had to calm down and think this over. Why would his mom take it in the first place? She knew that he didn't want her to go through it in the first place.

But who would take it?

It couldn't be his dad because his dad doesn't come into the room as it was, he could care less about what naruto had to write. So that proved it to not be his dad. His mom just said she didn't have it, why would she lie? His mom wouldn't lie, not about this.

'_Think, think, think.'_

Naruto ran through the whole week thinking through everyone who had come in. his eyes widened when his mind skimmed through one of the many days of this week.

'_He wouldn't.'_

But naruto knew he would. It had to be Sasuke. He was the only other person who had come into the room other than his mom. He had to have taken it while he had turned and looked for his note pad. Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. Sasuke suddenly new way more than his own friends! He learned it in one week just like that.

Naruto's face turned from anger to shock. That meant he knew the one secret nobody was supposed to know. Now the only ones who knew were his parents and Sasuke.

The shame he had faced when his own parents found out about the small detail in his life. The shame he would get if the whole school had found out about this small detail.

Naruto acted on impulse grabbing his black sweat shirt from behind his desk chair. He ran from his room quick heading toured the front door. He stopped at the living room when he spotted his parents.

"I'm going out for a little," he quickly said before opening the front door and leaving for his truck. He threw his sweat shirt to the passenger seat and started the vehicle fast out of the drive way.

How could he be so stupid to think that Sasuke was just there for a friendly visit? He was just there looking for a chance to take something of his and then probably use it against him to get what he wanted.

If he had to fight to get it back then he would.

Naruto was beyond mad, he just wanted to grab the angle faced boy and beat him to the ground. Did he just say angel faced? Naruto groaned mentally he was losing himself slowly; he was going to go insane with all his mixed thoughts running through his mind.

He stopped beating himself up when he finally reached the uchiha home.

Naruto had to keep his mouth from hitting the floor when he saw it. The people had to be the richest people in the whole world. There house (if that's what you'd call it) was like a mansion. It was huge and had to have at least 6 floors to the place.

But naruto wasn't jealous; his home was fairly nice and was probably more homely than this place. But he couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke had everything to brag about. A house, a nice car, probably a nice family who accepts him for who he is.

Naruto had none of that really, his family was kind, yes, but understanding to everything he was, no.

Naruto climbed from his car and walked rather slowly to the black door. He looked around the door till he found the little button to ring the door bell. He pressed it once standing still and rigid, a little scared to move to tell the truth.

The wait felt like century's, either they just took too long to get to the door or naruto's nerves were getting to him. Every second ticked by in his head one by one.

When the door was finally answered a brood, rather scary man answered. He was tall and looked a lot like Sasuke if it wasn't for his long hair pulled back into a loose pony tail, and tired lines under his eyes. He was wearing a suit that hung loosely to his body but you could evenly tell that he was a very muscular man.

He smiled warmly looking naruto up and down a smirk drawing to his thin lips.

"Sasuke's new pet, I would believe," narrowing his eyes, "naruto, I'm correct? You fit his description well, everything I would have thought."

Naruto laughed weakly nervousness fixing into his voice. His eyes widened in surprise. '_What was Sasuke_ _saying about me?' _

"Um . . . yeah, I'm just looking for Sasuke, is he here?"

"Oh, well wouldn't you like to come in and. . . Chat," he smiled weirdly his eyes narrowing as his cheeks pulled up on his face.

"Itachi, I hope you aren't bothering the poor boy," came a deep dark voice from behind the large man.

Next to the man naruto now assumed to be itachi was an older looking man with short black hair. His face seemed to be fixed into a long lasting scowl, he wore a suit too, but he looked much weaker than the other. He must be his dad.

"I'm sorry," he said extending a hand which naruto took shakily, "so you're the boy my son gave up captain for," he said like he was talking more to himself.

"Um . . . what?" naruto looked up at the man in dismay and confusion. _'Sasuke gave up captain?'_

"I must apologize again, my manners must have gone," he laughed weakly pulling his hand away from naruto and eyeing him like a hawk. "The name is uchiha Fugaku, and you must be naruto. My son speaks quiet fondly of you."

"Um . . . really?" naruto was still in shock and a little freaked out by the whole meeting.

"Not talkative are we," itachi spoke this time crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto was about to speak when a woman walked and stood behind the two men as well. She had long black hair and looked to be a very pleasant woman. She wore a black dress and a white apron tied around her very small waist. She smiled warmly to naruto before glaring at the two men.

"Would you let the boy go," she said sternly waving both men away.

Both men walked away grumbling and watched naruto all the way out of view. Naruto relaxed a little smiling at the nice woman.

"I'm just looking for Sasuke," naruto said smiling a little bit.

"I'm sorry. He's out for a couple of hours, but if you want to go see him he is at the school. There is a small patch of woods there and if you go toured the back door there is a small path. You head in take a left on the first turn off. Just go straight that way and you will come to a clearing and he should be there training."

"Thanks," naruto nearly mumbled nearly falling backwards off the front step. He smiled weakly the feeling of it feeling weird even to himself. Naruto waved goodbye shakily finally turning away and heading back to his car.

He breathed smoothly quiet happy to be away from the house. The first impression of the family wasn't a good one. They seemed creepy, sneaky, knowing, and a little stuck up. Except for the loving woman.

Naruto was hoping that he wouldn't have to see any of them for a while, especially that itachi man.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The wind blew lightly pulling Sasuke's bangs free from his sweaty face. He lunged forward steadily his fist pounding into the big read punching back hanging from a tree.

He didn't stop to take a breather at all. He stayed on his feet and focused.

His momentum built up as his thoughts picked up as well. His whole week had been interesting, had been busy with school, and learning new things.

He was busy and lost in his thought he nearly didn't notice the sound that came behind him. He didn't hesitate in his fighting for the reason he didn't want the person to be scared off.

He heard it again and knew that somebody was defiantly there.

Acting on an impulse Sasuke jumped backwards knocking the boy, holding him down till be had straddled his hips and hand held the boys hands over his head. Through the wrestle Sasuke had to keep his eyes tightly shut so not to get any of the dirt that was flying around him in his eyes.

"W-wha-what the hell Sasuke!"

Sasuke recognized that voice, he dreamed of that voice. The same voice that could take his breath away, in his dreamed he heard that voice speak his name in such sexy, erotic, amazing way!

Only when he opened his eyes did he grunt out his surprises. His eyes widened a little before he could settle himself enough to smirk a little. He could get used to this position, he thought to himself.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto laid still, pain shooting up his back from the sudden pain of the fall. He wiggled himself a little trying to pool his hand free from the smoldering boy. The grip tightened around his wrists considerably making naruto gasp in surprise. His gaze turned to the hands around his wrists making all movements in his hand useless.

He turned back to Sasuke and glared angrily.

Sasuke on the other hand was enjoying himself, maybe too much. His smirk grew wider enjoying the feeling of the smaller boy's struggles under him.

He moved his head up slowly his hip grinding into naruto's a little roughly he moaned breathlessly when he reached his ear grinding his hips a little harder. Naruto moaned as well unable to control the sound when it had come to him.

Naruto had to close his eyes before he decided to start bucking his body up into the boy.

"Sneaking up on me while I'm practicing, it dangerous you know? I think a punishment should be arranged, you agree?" Sasuke said his voice hissing with lust and need. He picked his head up looking into the eyes of the other boy who was shaking.

Naruto could have died in the heat of the look. His eyes were needy, begging him to fallow every will he had.

But naruto had more strength than that. He pushed his body up finally bucking Sasuke off his body. Sasuke fell backwards, his eyes now looking to the sky.

Sasuke was surprised when he finally looked up at naruto to see the look in his eyes.

Naruto's face was flushed with anger his eyes narrowed in a fighting way. Anger was prying its way from his blue orbs. His lips curled down in a light snarl.

"Don't you fucken threaten me!" he hissed his voice laced in venom. "I want my journal back."

"Im not done with it!" Sasuke snapped fighting back.

"What!?! You stole it! You don't get time with it."

"I have to study it a little more."

"No!"

"Don't fucken yell at me you liar!" Sasuke hissed pointing his finger into naruto's face angrily, his calm feature slowly disappearing.

"I never lied! Now give me my journal!" he said his face changing suddenly to worry.

" 'I'm not gay,'bullshit! I read the part with last summer!" Sasuke said flatly looking at naruto long and hard.

"I'm not gay!"

"I read the part, tell m-."

"No, you don't even understand!" naruto said cutting Sasuke off, he was beyond mad.

"Make me understand then," Sasuke said finally regaining the control back into his voice. His face softened as well, as naruto had slunk back into a comfortable sitting arrangement.

Naruto looked to the ground sighing really loudly. Sasuke already knew basically, what would it matter if he told him the whole thing.

"I can't be," he said sadly looking away from Sasuke biting into his bottom lip.

"But you are, you said in the journal!" Sasuke fussed pointing his finger a second time into his face.

"Yeah, well I can't be! Not anymore," naruto nearly yelled his head snapping back around to Sasuke meeting his own heated gaze.

"Well, why? You wrote that you kissed him? You wanted to have sex with the guy! How can you sit here and tell me you aren't gay?!? Tell me naruto!" he said franticly climbing to his knees so he could look naruto forcefully into his eyes.

"My parents hate me!" naruto yelled a sob braking into his voice, "no get away!" naruto yelled throwing Sasuke away as he tried to hug naruto. "They hated me, my dad couldn't eve-even look a-at m-e-m-me."

Naruto was now fully crying his body shaking with the forcefully sobs that clouded the air. He was embarrassed, more than that. He had never let anybody see him cry but for now he couldn't help it but cry out.

"I h-had to te-te-tell them I-it was a mis-mist-mis-misunderstanding." Naruto cried out throwing his face into his hands so Sasuke could no longer see his face.

"Naruto, please stop," Sasuke tried to calm him down but he really just wanted to give him a hug. His heart was breaking just seeing naruto this tore up.

Naruto calmed down wiping his soaked face from the remaining tears.

"I can't be anymore. When my parents found out they were ashamed of me. They didn't understand."

"Your heart knows what you are; you're scared of your parent's shame that you tell yourself lies-"

"No! I know what I am. No...I... know," he sighed heavily looking down into the dirt ground his brow furrowed.

"Naruto tell me what happened from the beginning." Sasuke said sternly pulling his pointer finger out capturing naruto chin from underneath. He pulled his chin up slightly but naruto pulled his head away fast throwing Sasuke's hand away.

"You already read it!"

"Yea but I want to hear it from you."

Naruto looked back up his face still red and rutty from his tears. He sighed again somehow making it even more heavily than before.

"Well. I fell in love, with a guy. At camp. On the last day we were…… making out. We thought nobody had seen us, and we thought our secrete was safe. I was so happy with him, safe." He looked up into Sasuke's eyes warmly smiling weakly, "like with you." Naruto blushed deeply turning his head from Sasuke again. "But the camp consular did."

"I thought we were safe, I would have done anything for him. I came home the next day and my dad glared at me, he didn't even talk to me! I didn't know that he knew! They didn't tell me, they weren't even talking to me.

"I knew something was wrong, I asked them over and over and OVER!" naruto started crying hard again his tears falling down fast and hard. "Still, they (wine/moan/sob) they didn't say anything."

Naruto's body shook hard his voice quivering with the motion. Sasuke could only sit and listen to him cry. He wanted so badly to hug him. Cuddle him, make him feel better, but couldn't. He was afraid naruto would just push him away again.

"Finally my dad got fed up with me and said so plainly, 'naruto go ask your boyfriend what's wrong,' I was so torn. I cried for days. They hated every ounce of me," he sneered the last part his voice cutting off in a small hiss.

"I finally told them it was a misunderstanding. I told myself, people, friends, them that I wasn't gay. Even if my heart screams the truth, I have to change. BUT YOU! You won't leave me alone! To be me! Stay away from me Sasuke! I MEAN it!"

"No naruto! You can't just do this to me! I need you! You don't understand." Sasuke said his eyes loc ked onto naruto as he stood up. Sasuke stood with him.

"Sasuke I have to live my own life without you pulling me into these problems. Leave me alone, I mean it," naruto said flatly lowering his eyes to meet the cold gaze that Sasuke eyes carried.

"Fine," Sasuke spat his word just as even as naruto's had been. He also had lowered his head a little his gaze reaching naruto deeper.

"Fine?" naruto was confused. He raised his eyebrow in question which Sasuke simple smirked at a light smile pulling his lips.

"Hmmm, of course naruto, I have to fallow some sort of rule, for _now._ I understand its only for a little while till you understand yourself, me, and people around you, I understand," Sasuke voice rang nearly a whispered hiss, "so you'll know who you want, and it's _me." _

"Um…. What?"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes flashing with brilliant mischief. Of course he could give the dope a little rest, but not along one. He would have him soon enough. What was better than knowing a secrete of someone only you and your parents knew. The pleasure was eating away at him, driving him to his weakness.

Sasuke bent down, going through his bag, then threw the tattered old journal at naruto who caught it last minute.

"I'll see you later, Uzamaki," and with the words fading away so was he walking away leaving naruto alone to stand there with only hid thought to keep him sane.

The only thing that worried naruto the most was to have Sasuke use the new knowledge and tell everybody at school about his secrets. he couldn't be able it live anymore, to go to school and face the other student while they knew what out really were was too hard and naruto didn't want to go through it.

With the journal held loosely in naruto's grasp he left turning down the narrow path and back to the school where his car was waiting.


	4. hot springs lust

**Take my breath away**

Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the good stuff: p

Outside the window the birds in the trees could be heard chirping happily amongst themselves. It was normal at naruto's house to hear the birds outside the window when he was getting ready for school. He had dressed in worn out blue skinny jeans his black converse shoes sticking out noticeably, a black shirt to top it off.

The black shirt seemed to highlight naruto blonde hair, giving him a glow. His gym bag was packed tight with the entire thing he would need at his first practice ever with the fight club. But even with the excitement running through him his mind was set apart in a different moment.

He couldn't tare himself from the thought of his last encounter with Sasuke. It was the only thing he could think of in the moment's time as he stared around the room trying to think about if he had forgotten to pack anything.

He just whished he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

He could no longer hide the fact from himself that he now had strong feeling for Sasuke, but he had to not show them for the fact his parents wouldn't except him for his ways.

He would just have to forget about Sasuke and his feeling in order to get through his hard time.

But he wasn't sure he could even do that.

How would he ignore the fact that every time he looked at the dark haired raven his breath would suddenly disappear, butterfly would fly feely though his stomach, and his heart would beat faster than humanly possible?

The fact was he wasn't going to get over this, not for a while. But he had to try.

As long as Sasuke didn't try anything stupid, than he would be fine. But knowing Sasuke it could be very hard just trying to ignore him. But he had to do it.

Naruto picked his bag up pushing the thought to the very back of his head, he didn't want to worry about the problem on the first day of practice, he had to show who he really is, a man.

He walked from his room rather slowly walking into the kitchen where his mother stood putting a bowl of food onto the table in front of naruto. His father sat straight, the new paper propped highly in his hands as he read away.

Naruto hoping to the god he hoped to be real, that his parents wouldn't ask stupid questions or say anything insulting that they were known to do.

But as always his hope was torn apart by his parents yet again.

"Anything new and exciting going to happen today?" his mom asked happily placing a plate of food in front of him. His father looked up from his paper finally seeming to just have noticed him there.

"Um...Yeah first fight practice." Naruto droned boredly poking his eggs.

"Hmmmm, you got a girlfriend?" his dad budded in right away folding hid paper so he could look at naruto intently.

Naruto sighed knowing that he was going to do this to him, he always did. He always wanted to double check that he wasn't gay anymore.

What would it matter if he lied?

"Yes," naruto lied looking up to meet his father's eyes.

"Really? When did you get with her?"

Naruto paused thinking about his answer quickly figuring it out.

"The first Tuesday of school," naruto made up not daring to take his eyes from his father.

His father just stared sharply before he finally looked away straitening his tie, "well we will just have to meet her soon."

Naruto mentally sighed even though he forced a smile to his face making himself looked pleased with himself. In all reality he was now quiet sad.

Naruto quickly stuffed his food into his mouth before standing quickly to walk from the room. He hated the mornings, or any moment with his family as it was.

He kissed his mother on the cheek, which she took warmly, then waved goodbye to his dad. He was happy he was finally getting out of the house and away from his parents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day went rather slow, slower than naruto would have liked. He first guessed it was because he was excited about the first practice, but it was also maybe the fact naruto was afraid to run into Sasuke at every turn he took in the school.

He did in fact happen to run into him a least three times, once in the bathroom when naruto was using the urinal (which made for a very awkward moment) the second, naruto had bumped into Sasuke in the hall just shortly after the incident. The third was in gym class when a dodge ball was pelted at him and he used a second ball to deflect it, directing it right to the back of Sasuke's head, who was standing in front of him.

You could just say that Sasuke wasn't too happy when he got hit. Naruto was embarrassed and said sorry like 10 times before Sasuke had said it was alright. Sasuke was just like a magnet pulling naruto too him every time he was in his class or walking around, And each time they looked at each other naruto would blush slightly and looked away remembering what happened just two days ago.

Naruto was still mad at him, but was also aware at the fact that he grew feelings for Sasuke because of his cunning attitude and annoying way of not leaving him alone while he tried to get away from him.

It made naruto feel special, to have somebody in his life to actually seem to love him.

But the simple fact he didn't need his love. Of Corse he wanted it, but he needed his parents more. So he had to stop his feeling from getting to far ahead of himself, he would try and stay straight.

It was the plan after all.

When the school day did finally end naruto put his things away and grabbed his gym bag and began toward the gym for his first practice. It was like feeling suffocated as he walked the nearly deserted halls toward the gym.

The excitement was just hugging his lungs and filling his stomach with butterflies.

But as he entered the gym his worries had soon disappeared.

What if the coach wasn't impressed at all? Or the team didn't like him, or maybe the fact that Sasuke could say something to make naruto's life a living hell.

He wouldn't live much longer if that happened. Naruto would probably kill him.

But the gym felt pleasant as the team gather from the locker rooms and into the gym where they sat around waiting for the coach to show up so they could get started.

Naruto too headed down to the boys locker room to get changed. When he entered he was welcomed happily by Kiba who was just in a pair of boxer briefs, pulling his gym shorts over his bottom half.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from noticing the rippling muscle and nicely sculpted chest. He wasn't as muscular as Sasuke had felt in their first encounter and now looking around he has caught a glimpse of Sasuke.

He has his shirt off as well but was putting on just as Naruto had looked. From what he could see Sasuke was very toned.

Each of his muscle where defined well showing of his big profile. And when he pulled the shirt down his muscles flexed slightly giving him a sexy appeal.

Naruto could just imagine what it would be like to be with him for a night.

But before he could think about it any longer, Kiba had brought him back into the reality of the day.

"Excited?" he asked as he was pulling his shirt as well as Sasuke.

Naruto has just begun to get undressed when he realized he hadn't answered kiba's question and smiled in an apologizing way.

"Yeah, really," it was all naruto could think of to say. His mind had been clouded when he thought of the fact that he had been thinking of Sasuke in such a perverted way.

Kiba was about to say something but was cut off when a boy naruto had seen around but never talked to walked in. naruto didn't even know his name. One thing he did know about him was he was an ass, he knew because Kiba had just whispered 'ass' as he walked in.

The boy has short black hair that framed his pale white face. He was tall as tall as Sasuke is, but rather small looking than Sasuke appeared. He wore dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt, with sneakers.

Naruto who was interested in the boy insisted in knowing his name as he bent closer to Kiba and asked who he was.

"That's sai, very rude, but he does like to keep to himself most times. The only time he talks out is if you say something he hates, or your being rude. One year I said I didn't like art and he was being a complete asshole about it," Kiba retorted the last part in disgust as he looked upon sai vivid features. "He doesn't talk a lot so I don't know good of a captain he could be."

Looking at him now naruto had to agree, he didn't look like the type to want to control a team. But, you never really knew a person. Naruto quickly finished getting dressed and headed back upstairs with Kiba and lee at his side.

Kiba and lee were just discussing the normal drills of the practice when the gym doors had opened and coach gai walked in all smug, carrying a clip bored. He smiled at all the student and naruto finally looked around at the scene in front of him.

There were only 3 girls on the team and they had huddled themselves into a corner of the group and was chatting quietly to themselves. Naruto, Kiba, and lee stood together to the right and the rest of the boys stayed clustered.

Naruto recognized Neji right away because he was best friends to Sasuke. Sasuke was always talking to him and vise versa. Naruto also recognized the boy he had fought with, he now knew him as Idate.

He was a good fighter as naruto had found out but naruto had beaten him easy. He found himself surprisingly comfortable with this team smiled at the coach as well.

"Now ladies, gentlemen, I welcome you to fight club 2009-2010 school year. I am very pleased to have you all on my team and competing this year, I feel very confident that this year will be a very great year indeed. I wish you all luck. Now we all need to get started. Oh, and Kiba don't try to show off I don't want an injury like last year," he said sternly looking at Kiba at the very end giving him a very warning look.

Kiba grumbled something like 'I don't to show off, I'm just good' as they walked over to the punching bag but naruto couldn't be too sure of what he had heard, and decided to ignore him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto could definitely agree that practice was harder than he had thought it would be. The whole time coach gai was barking order and screaming 'if you can't get 1 hundred punches, its 200 kicks.' In was something naruto had never experienced. But he felt proud of himself.

Coach had even said that he looked really good, and could make the future of fighting. But besides the awesome practice naruto had noticed some odd moments. It seemed that at every second Sasuke and sai were glaring at each other the whole time.

They seemed to be competing against each other in a weird way. Naruto tried not to stare but couldn't help it all that much. It was just obvious that something wasn't right about the two of them.

Naruto did manage to push it to the back of his mind as he went back down to the locker room to change. Hr had found that he really liked the practice and he had a lot of fun, even tho the coach made them run a lot.

Kiba who was thinking that naruto could have done a little better, suggested to work with naruto after practice in the woods by his house.

Naruto didn't want to be rude or anything so he accepted gladly looking quite pleased to make Kiba happy.

It also surprised naruto greatly that Sasuke didn't even try to say anything to him or do anything. Sasuke was concentrated on what he was doing, or he was too busy glaring at sai to be too busy to notice naruto. Whatever the reason it made naruto feel slightly left out.

That too made naruto surprised at how he cared that Sasuke ignored him. His life situation was becoming a great problem.

When naruto had finished getting dressed everybody had left so he was alone in the locker room all by himself. He sighed heavily grabbing his gym bag and heading to the back door to go home.

The door opened to a 'ow' and that had naruto stop, he wasn't so stupid to believe it was normal for a door to say ow. He looked over the side of the door to look behind it. Sasuke stood rubbing at his knee which has obviously been hit with the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," naruto said honestly but in an almost silent voice. It was after all the first time naruto had spoken to him since their last discussion. Naruto looked uncomfortably to his feet and all Sasuke's hand witch moved in soothing patterns to comfort his newly hurt knee.

"No problem," Sasuke said suddenly turning bright, "I'll live, I was actually waiting for you."

Naruto made an uncomfortable grimace at the words. He had been feeling left out by Sasuke and wished he hadn't ignored him, suddenly tho he wished he would have left. Sasuke on the other hand ignored his sound of distress and continued on.

"The team is going to the hot springs, you know to hang as a team," Sasuke smiled sweetly his white teeth flashing slightly for a quick second.

Naruto still didn't look up at Sasuke his eyes now fixed on a smug on the floor that suddenly seemed more interesting than the conversation he was now in. if it was for the team what problem would it be to go? For some reason it just didn't feel real right to him, he felt that he shouldn't go.

But how Sasuke was looking at him, burning a hole into Sasuke's face made naruto fail.

"Yeah, ok" naruto said slowly turning his head up to look Sasuke in his eyes. They were ashy, smoldering, and lusty. Naruto shivered slightly his breath catching as he looked even deeper into the dark orbs. Sasuke took a step forward his face inches from naruto his breath grazing softly against naruto's face.

Naruto mind wouldn't calm down, couldn't. '_Would I turn away if he tried to kiss me? Would I be able to? Would I want to?" _naruto thought desperately looking into his eyes which now were clouded fully with lust, desire, _need._ In truth naruto wouldn't stop him, he wanted it. He was dreaming of it right now to have his lips on his.

Naruto couldn't break eye contact; Sasuke's breath was warm bowing against his cheek warming him to no end. His breath smelled sweet, it smelled of freshly eaten chocolate. Naruto found himself leaning forward, Sasuke's eyes flicking to his lips.

But Sasuke pulled away waving his hand at naruto as he stepped backwards, turning on his heels and walked away. Naruto slumped backward his back hitting the wall behind him. He was feeling stupid, stupid to believe Sasuke would have tried to kiss him. After how naruto told him to stay away from him he should expect him to fallow, Sasuke wasn't the type to be rude and keep at it.

But now naruto wished he was that type. He wanted to kiss him or have Sasuke kiss him. He was waiting for it desperately. Naruto was living normal trying to be normal and all of a sudden he was wishing for Sasuke's lips. He had to stop or he was going to lose himself completely.

But would it matter if he lost himself to Sasuke, would it really matter if he gave himself completely, willingly to Sasuke so he could do whatever he wished to him. Naruto had to try harder to say no to him, but for now he would go to the hot springs and have a really good time, hopefully.

So naruto left the locker room feeling a little more hectic than before, to go and find Kiba who was now waiting for him in the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###################^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&

It wasn't naruto's fault that he got hit in the face two times and kicked about a hundred. His mid just wasn't in the right place at the right time. He kept thinking about how after this small training session with Kiba he would be in a hot spring naked with 7 other naked guys, normal.

Kiba and naruto were in the middle of a break before he piped in, "are you going to the hot springs with the team?"

"What, were did you hear that?" Kiba asked looking quite lost at the question.

"Well, I saw Sasuke and he said the team was getting together to go to the hot springs. So are you going?"

"I didn't hear about this," Kiba looked down rubbing the back of his neck. In truth he was feeling a little left out about not knowing about this whole little get together. "No, I guess I'm not tho. I got to help my mom after this, you know I promised her."

"Oh, well that's fine, I'm surprised they didn't tell you," naruto said honestly looking up into kiba's face to read his expression.

"Nah, don't be. They always forgot to tell me about these things, you know they never did really like me. I wasn't cool to them, you know a nerd."

'Actually I'm lamer than you and they told me, weird."

"No I think it's normal, they all hate me because I'm good," Kiba laughed cockily his grin reaching past his eyes as he smiled at naruto. Naruto laughed as well, it was only normal for Kiba to act like this in this kind of situation.

"Oh well I guess I'm going, I already told Sasuke I would, I do wish I wasn't," naruto lied. I'm honestly thought it would kind of be fun.

"Ok well have fun I guess."

The rest of the extra practice went fine to naruto even through the whole time he kept thinking he didn't even need to be there, but he stayed till he had to leave not telling him that he felt that he did not need the extra help. But if he had told his friends the truth that he would not have had to tell Kiba that he wanted the extra help. In all he left thanking Kiba greatly and leaving for the hot springs.

He made great time in the drive there and made it with 5 minutes to spare he left to the changing area after asking were Sasuke and the team would be. She seemed a little confused when he said team, but when he asked about Sasuke she knew right away and pointed him to the right direction.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&*(**%^$%5

Biting his nails Sasuke silently got into the hot water. The water felt nice and welcoming as it caressed his naked body and soaked all the areas of his body. He slunk against one of the stone wall as the side closing his eyes lightly listening intently for the little sound of naruto arriving.

The thought of naruto and his naked body had been driving Sasuke insane that when he saw him after practice he couldn't think and made a lie just so that he could see naruto's body first hand. The only thing that Sasuke seemed to think about these days was naruto, but naruto would begin to notice that nobody would be coming when he got here.

Now Sasuke was just wishing that he wasn't so selfish and kept to himself about seeing naruto naked. Now naruto was going to get angry with him and storm out not wanting to see Sasuke ever again.

But Sasuke began to panic when he heard the slight creak of the door being opened to the spring. His heard began to speed up quickly as he was the silhouette of a tall, leanly fixed man that could only be naruto emerging from the changing room.

As naruto reached the edge of the hot water and light being produced by five lamps surrounding the water's edge hit him Sasuke could see his features clearly.

He was breath taking. His body was build to be a man in all the clothing magazines, at least the underwear models. A towel was hung loosely on his hips, his bare chest gleaming, and slicked with a light perspiration. His chest wad gorgeous, it was bare with no hair but a happy trail leading to the lower regions. His body was toned with muscles the lines of his 4 paced abs showing proudly in the glow of the light. Sasuke looked up into his perfect face, naruto's lips were moving but Sasuke ears couldn't pick any of the words up.

"What?" Sasuke's voice sounded strangled as they reached past his parched throat and through his lips.

"Where is everybody?"

With those words Sasuke began to panic. He hadn't exactly thought this one through.

"Oh um," he hesitated for a second thinking it over quickly, "I guess they are all just late, or just arriving," he just wanted to kick himself right about now.

Naruto looked unsure for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed at the hem of the towel. Sasuke looked down in anticipation as naruto's hand began pulling lightly at the towel his eyes fixed on his lower region waiting.

Naruto gave a final tug the towel giving way and falling to the tiled floor below naruto. Sasuke couldn't find any other word but gorgeous a he looked down at naruto's large (hmmm hmmm) penis (ha-ha ha ha I said it, well wrote it!). Sasuke griped at the sides of the waters edge suppressing the urge to jump up onto naruto and just start fucking him to bits here.

Naruto crawled in the water slowly keeping eye contact with Sasuke as he took a seat at the opposite side of Sasuke to avoid him as much as possible after just witnessing his reaction of being naked in front of him. It was actually the first time had been completely naked in front of anyone, but seeing as Sasuke had to keep himself calm aroused him at the slightest.

Sasuke on the other hand was aroused by far pictures of naruto's naked body flooding his mind instantly and himself added to the images bending him is suck positions fucking him restlessly. His thoughts weren't calmed at the slightest, more images flooding his mind this time naruto fucking him his large dick thrusting into hi-

"So they are just going to arrive at any time?"

Caught off guard suddenly as naruto's voice rang through the silence, "um… yeah."

Naruto didn't seem sure anymore weather coming was a great idea or not, he was only five minutes early, the others should have come by now.

"Well I thought the first practice went quite well," naruto said sounding a little more confident of himself at the second, he was a little nervous after all being alone with Sasuke.

"Just as I thought it might," his answer was short but lingered in naruto's ears as the roughness was quite definable in his voice. It was laden in hotness, and want spilling out and coating his words equally. Now naruto wasn't sure if he was talking about the practice or his body being the way he had thought it would be.

Clearing his voice hastily "yeah it was fun, not as hard as I thought it would be."

Sasuke smiled devilishly looking at naruto with hunger it swallowed him whole. "But I know what is hard," he whispered his voice sounding so harsh.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and back away as Sasuke stood too walking forward to him. Naruto's eyes quickly looked down at Sasuke's aroused member. He gaped lightly his thought tightening as he couldn't bring himself away from the big hardened dick.

"Impressed, I can show you how impressive it really can be." It was almost as if he had written the words in blood its effects making naruto shudder in nerves.

"Nobody is coming are they?" naruto's voice was shaking uncontrollably his eyes still glued to Sasuke's (baby making organ, he he jk jk) penis.

"No, I'. Sorry I lied, how else am I supposed to get you alone?" he asked still coming closer to him.

Naruto turned to get out of the pool of water, but as he climbed the second step he lost his footing and fell back wards knocking Sasuke down with him. The water was shallow enough that he had not summered Sasuke fully under but his hair wad drenched from the splashing water along with naruto's.

Now Sasuke sat in a full sitting position, and naruto having turned in midair to try and stop himself was seated on his lap his body sliding the rest of the way on him.

And boy could feel everything; his own penis had slid down the length of Sasuke's chest and now was completely hard sliding against Sasuke's own hard member. Naruto's face grew instantly red his face as res as a stop sign. He struggled to get up but in his movement caused his dick to rub Sasuke more roughly, making Sasuke moan uncontrollable whispering fuck to himself.

But Sasuke didn't expect this at all but was quite pleasured in the misfortune. He bucked his hips up into naruto and naruto moaned loudly clutching onto Sasuke's shoulders in dear life that he wouldn't lose himself completely.

Sasuke grabbed naruto's face forcefully pulling him into a deep kiss naruto responding quickly their lips moving together equally, but in short seconds naruto pulled away finally realizing what he was doing. He pushed himself away from Sasuke staggering and grabbed his towel hastily pulling it on around his waist. Sasuke grunted angrily his head hanging back in irritation.

"Why won't you just fuck me naruto?" he asked irritated looking at naruto his eyes slanted to slits.

Naruto turned and started at a jog for the changing room whispering pervert to himself as he finally slipped away out of sight.

+++++++++===========00000000000000888888888666(((((((((((((((**********&%%%%%%%%%%%$#

Authors notes.

I am so sorry it took so long to write all of those who actually read this. I just starting to figure out that life is hard! School and stuff and a lot of other work to be done. I'll try to get the others in faster. Sorry. Tell me what you think please!


	5. fantasyland

**Take my breath away**

Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the good stuff: p

Naruto laid motionless on his bed just turning his head to look at his alarm clock as it just clicked to 12:00 midnight. He rolled over on his side not daring to close his eye, for he would see the images that threatened to invade.

He didn't understand what really happened tonight. For a split second while he was there he just wanted to lose it all there and let what would happen. Then though the midst of it he remembered his parents and the shame, but he didn't want to think of this now. He didn't want to think about anything right now.

He couldn't deny the feeling of being loved, of being needed; he wanted to feel more of it, to live with it. That was now Sasuke made naruto feel. Wanted, loves, and needed. But Sasuke lied, how could forgive that, he had been played into going to the hot spring just to get naked with Sasuke.

He was mad for sure, he wished he could just go to Sasuke and slap him, but then people would wonder what was happening that made him do that.

Naruto managed at 2:00 to push it to the back of his mind and get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Sasuke rolled to his side and sighed deeply, the need was burning deep inside him making him hungry for the touch the pleasure naruto could surly provide for him. He never wanted this bad and was dying at the fact that he was alone yet again without naruto here with and Naruto alone without him. He just wanted to hold him, was that so bad?

Sasuke knew that he could be pushy, but he knew how naruto felt and thought of how wrong it was to deny him even tho he could see how much he really did need this. This love, this needing, this want that burned so deeply within them both.

It had to be a matter of time before naruto finally snapped and went for Sasuke just has him himself had been doing. Sasuke saw the want in naruto's eyes. He had dreamt of that want tearing him and burning him to ash.

One thing Sasuke was sure of was he needed naruto.

He was so close, he had naruto naked and all. 'I should have raped him,' Sasuke thought bitterly folding his arms over his eyes.

His mind turned to the sweet perverted ways it was known for, he thought of no one but naruto.

His long silky tanned fingers moving over his own pale white body making him moan in such ecstasy. Their lips connecting for the millionth time in his imagination. Their bodies moved in a smoothing synchronizing motion that it seemed their bodies were just made for each others.

Their touching got heavier, their breathing shallower as they tried to continue kissing without having to take a breath. Naruto's fingers scraped along Sasuke's pale fragile chest leaving red lines in their wake as he scratch his nails into Sasuke's flesh. Sasuke's back arched in response his mouth opened to a long low moan his body temperate rising and growing more steadily.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as he felt the uncomfortable problem that had grew fast between his legs. He thrust his legs over his beds edge and went straight to the bathroom, hoping for a good relieve.

* * *

The morning was the same for Sasuke, his mother greeted him happily, and his brother and father said goodbye as they left first to get to the police station for a day's work. His bother would tease just a little bit asking him if he was going to finally win his pet over today. Sasuke would just grumble unhappily and took his seat at the table.

His bother as well as his family knew he is gay for a long time, found out when he was about 11. The funny thing was not one of them cared that he was gay; they accepted him for who he was and loved him all the same.

He wished that naruto's parents could be the same way, and then maybe he and naruto would be together.

Whatever naruto's parents thought about it Sasuke was never to give up on trying, he loved naruto too much. He had found that he liked him first when they had entered the 7th grade and his feeling's for naruto grew since then, making it impossible for Sasuke to stop trying to win naruto over.

"Mom?" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence not very sure if he wanted to continue. Building his courage he looked at his mother who was now looking at him confused, "how long did it take for you and dad to get together."

She giggled lightly a small smile playing her lips "Sasuke just wait, I'm sure he will come around, patients is key."

Sasuke grumbled placing his head in his hands his fingers covering his lips as he thought it though.

How long would be have to wait until naruto finally came around to his senses? He wouldn't just sit there and wait for naruto to come to his senses; he would take action, at first light action nothing to scare off naruto.

He stood and kissed his mother goodbye before leaving to his black Subaru and headed out for school.

* * *

Naruto felt stupid sitting in the boy's bathroom stale during his lunch period, but he had no other option he was just trying to avoid Sasuke so he didn't have to look him in his dark eyes and see those horrible flash backs of what took place just last night in the hot water of the town's relaxation spa.

He was humiliated, but nobody else had even seen what had happened there other than Sasuke and himself. He still felt like he was getting knowing glances toured him all day like everybody in the whole school had seen it for their own eyes.

He sighed heavily taking a small bit of his slightly soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich and looked at the wall to read the small messages. He laughed softly as one of the boys wrote 'Sakura is a stupid whore' he found this funny since he had one taken Sakura out on a date and she did not at the least bit seem like a whore.

He was debating whether he wanted to pull out his pencil and write Sasuke is a total gay fag, which he wouldn't be lying completely, but he heard the bathroom door open and somebody walk in heading straight to the mirror.

It was very unusual to get those few guy's in the bathroom that just went in to look at themselves in the mirror but apparently this guy liked his reflection a lot.

The person abandoned the mirror quiet quickly walking over toured the stalls and stopping suddenly in front of the one naruto was in.

Naruto pulled in legs away from the door a little looking at the door closely. The person was directly in front of his stall just standing there. Naruto slapped his hand across his lips suppressing a gasp as he saw long pale finger's clinging onto the top of the door.

The finger's turned red at the tips as they struggled a little pulling at the door. The door lifted slightly then was pulled to the side the door unlocking and swing loose for a second. The door was then thrust forward in toward Naruto reveling the long, skinny pale form standing at the other side of the door.

"Hello Naruto, enjoying a perfect lunch. In the perfect stall, it so nice." He said almost sarcastically, but smiling sincerely at naruto whose eyes were bugging out. "Or are you avoiding somebody?"

The pale form laughed slightly his dark brown eyes moving along Naruto's shocked form. "You never really know a person, naruto. Never," he smiled weakly stepping into the stall. Naruto suddenly felt claustrophobic. "I'd watch out if I were you."

"Sai what's this about," Naruto finally spoke up looking up into Sai's big brown eyes.

Sai smiled again turning from Naruto and walking out of the stall, "just a friendly chat, enjoy your lunch now naruto." And he was gone the door swinging behind him. Naruto stood and closed the stall again and picked up his sandwich that had fallen to the floor. He took a bit and pondered.

This whole situation was confusing but he ignored it feeling slightly confused now.

* * *

Kiba smiled as he closed his phone fast from a text message he had received, but his smile disappeared suddenly as he looked down the lunch table at his friends, "where is Naruto?"

"Beat's me, he didn't even show in the snack line," Shikamaru answered looking down the table as well, "maybe he joined some geek club and they had a lunch meeting."

"He would have told me," Kiba said softly thinking of all the places he could be, "I'll just have to tell him later just got a text message telling me that I can get in, I'm hooked up men!" his last remark had a few people at the next table turning their heads in the direction of their little disturbance.

"What do you mean?" choji asked his voice thick from the food that was still in his mouth.

"We can get into the strip club tonight, I got a hook up and he texted me telling me tonight in clear! I hope you boys aint got anything important, because we're going out."

Lee who seemed to care less suddenly turned his head to look incredulously at Kiba, "are you kidding! If couch found out we will be off the team in no time."

"If you back down on me you'll only be making a pussy out of yourself, and besides how is he going to find out?"

"Um, that doesn't matter1 what if he liked to go to this certain strip clubs on Tuesdays and he saw us? No we can't do this."

"Fine pussy, you don't have to go," Kiba snorted looking back at shikamaru and choji.

"Fine I'll go!"

Kiba smiled patting lee on the back lightly, "good decision."

* * *

Naruto was only out of the bathroom for a second when he caught glimpse of Sasuke and turned the opposite direction of his locker, he felt stupid doing it but decided it was the best decision. When he turned he bumped into Kiba who grabbed a hold of him pulling him to the side.

"Where were you man? I got great news," Kiba started before Naruto pulled himself from Kiba waving him off.

"Sorry Kiba but can you tell me later I have a lot to do sorry bud," Naruto spit out feeling rushed as Sasuke was picking up speed his gaze locked on Naruto and Kiba.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders as naruto zoomed by, running into his algebra class breathing hard relaxing against the wall. He glanced out and saw Sasuke walking down the hall looking into each class room in search for naruto no doubt.

He obviously wanted to talk to Naruto, and Naruto was sure of that as he slid into his seat just realizing now he didn't have any supplies.

* * *

Math was like hell and his teacher didn't get off his back all period on how it was super important to come to class prepared. Naruto discarded this information as not important and ignored him the whole time looking out the window.

That was the glory of getting a window seat; you could out all period and let your mind wonder away being captured by the wind. But the only thing naruto could think of was the little miss fortune at the hot springs with Sasuke.

It was the first time in a long time naruto felt a strong urge to have a man touch him in dirty ways. It had been one year that he had forgotten how it was like to want a man so badly, but in just one night that's just what he wanted, to be touched by a man.

A man no less Sasuke, but Sasuke seemed to have more of an effect on naruto than naruto expected. Naruto just expected to hide his past and run away from it, but Sasuke just kept pushing it back into his face making it hard for him to change himself.

Sasuke just never gives up.

* * *

Practice went fast passing by with no new things to worry about. Sasuke was till moping around all out of it and sai seemed to be keeping an extra close eye on naruto. All the new drama in the fight club was making naruto's stomach spin.

Even Kiba noticed everyone's new behavior and that was saying a lot.

The practice ended with a few punches and kicks to the punching bags then coach gai sent them away. It was a normal practice in the least.

Kiba pulled Naruto to the side looking both left and right to make sure that nobody was around to hear them.

"Now that were alone, we can talk. So dude I got this hook up a man who just got me, you, choji, lee, and shikamaru into the town's biggest strip club! Hell ya boyah! How about it man, the group together with hot chicks?" kiba's eye's were big and full of excitement that Naruto felt smothered.

Naruto had to think about this a little bit. What if his parents found out and got really angry at him. He was just now trying to get their trust, but it was a straight thing to do. To go and look at woman was what straight men would do and Naruto was all about proving himself.

"Yeah ok man, it sounds like fun," Naruto agreed laying a hand on kiba's shoulder giving it a little shake.

* * *

Sasuke had just pulled his shirt on over his head and was now tying his sneakers before he looked up and realized he was all alone in the locker room. But he didn't mind, he was now alone to his thoughts and feelings.

His alone time didn't last long though, a minute later the locker room door swung open and a pale figure walked in.

"Just the guy I wanted to see," said breathed a gin playing his features.

Sasuke sighed heavily standing up straight to face Sai; he raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Got any plans tonight Sasuke," his name rolled off Sai's tongue like lace, "I know Naruto does."

"What are you talking about Sai?" now Sasuke was confused and worried at the same time, but what if it was just another one of Sai's famous tricks.

"Oh well Sasuke I just thought since you and naruto are friends and all, you would know," Sai said changing his voice to sound innocent.

"Stop playing around Sai now."

"Tuh tuh, Sasuke so violent. Hmmm, I kind of like it," he laughed slightly his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Unless you want this little chat to become physical fast I'd start talking," Sasuke threatened his eye's narrowing.

"Secretly fighting with me isn't going to get you extra points with coach, and it isn't going to give you back captain rights Sasuke," Sai teased coming closer to Sasuke so he could whisper the last part to him.

"I gave you captain you pathetic scum, you aren't half the fighter I am! No-."

"Why Sasuke? Why did you give me captain?" now Sai was so close to Sasuke, Sasuke could feel his breath.

"That's my secret, not yours Sai, now tell me what you know." Sasuke spat angrily now not in the mood to deal with his manipulative ways.

"Oh fine Sasuke; you're not all that fun anyway. Naruto and his gang are spending the night at a gentlemen's club, you know one that's filled with _women._"

"Which one?"

"Fantasyland."

Sasuke backed away from sai his back hitting roughly into the locker behind him. He put a hand up to his forehead and started to breathe heavily a thousand things running through his mind. How did Sai know about this, Naruto wasn't gay, how were 17 year old guy's getting into this club, and why wasn't Sasuke killing Naruto now?

The last question had Sasuke bubbling with anger; he looked up at sai his vision going fuzzy "how do you know?" Sasuke voice was harsh and it has Sai smiling warmly.

"I heard Kiba and Naruto talking about it not too long ago."

With those last though words Sasuke left the room brushing against Sai shoulder roughly going past him. The only thing he could think of was going to the club and killing Naruto.

But it wasn't Sasuke who could tell Naruto what to do, besides that he knew Naruto was mad at him and avoiding him. They weren't even dating, mainly because Naruto was being a huge prune and not giving Sasuke the chance. Sasuke already knew the truth; Naruto was gay and is still gay.

Sasuke ran from the school in a jog finding hid car fast, he pulled the glossy door open in a rush. Sitting down and throwing his leather jacket over the passenger seat before reefing the car to life pulling out of the parking lot with a screech.

Looking back one last time Sasuke could see Sai leaning against the wall with his shoulder. His brown hair blew into his face lightly a grin plastered to his face as he watched Sasuke drive off.

Sasuke just really wanted to punch him in the face right now.

* * *

"Dad I need you to call in a favor from the manager of fantasy land."

Sasuke's dad looked at Sasuke like he had just slapped a little girl. His father folded up the news paper he was reading and turned to face Sasuke full on, "I thought you were…_gay_?"

Sasuke grumbled lightly under his breath looking away to his mother who had stopped folding clothing to look at Sasuke as well, "yes dad I am gay, this isn't about me."

"Ok what do I need to ask him?" Fugaku got his cell phone from his pocket and was now busy looking through his contact list.

"To let me in," Sasuke said his voice flat and steady his eyes set on his father.

Fugaku looked up from his phone looking at Sasuke strangely, "I thought you just said you were…_gay_?"

Sasuke was now getting frustrated; he had already wasted enough time as it was. "Dad I am gay, I told you this isn't for me, and I have to…retrieve something."

"So you're asking me to call the manager of fantasy club to let you into a club filled with naked girls dancing around poles and your…_gay_."

"Oh come on dad! I have to go get Naruto who went with his friends in there," Sasuke blurted out his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, but I thought you and naruto weren't dating? So in that you can't control what he does," came the low deep voice from the couch.

Sasuke looked over finally realizing that itachi was sitting in the room. He was so silent that he hadn't realized he was even there.

"It doesn't mean that he is allowed in there," Sasuke snorted rudely now staring dagger's at Itachi.

"Hmmm, how are things going with Naruto? I miss him already; it's been like ages since I've seen him." Itachi asked looking up in thought.

""That's a lie," Sasuke retorted crossing his arms, "dad please? I would like to leave now."

"Sasuke your 17, I don't really want you in a place like that, even if you're going in to get Naruto. Itachi is right, you don't own him."

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh, dad I can't let him live this stupid lie he so caught in! He needs to be himself, I love him," Sasuke looked at his dad in a pleading way.

"Fine, don't say I've never did anything for you," his dad pressed the call button on his phone turning away from everyone in the room

"Those are some strong words Sasuke," Itachi said concentrating on his book he was reading, his reading glasses falling down the bridge of his nose.

"Just because you are void of love doesn't mean I am," Sasuke said coldly turning from his brother to watch his dad talking on the phone.

'I'm not void of love, and Sasuke maybe you should approach Naruto more calmly. Even I think you're chasing Naruto in a savage way," itachi said not looking up from his book.

Sasuke didn't look at his brother; instead he kept his eyes on his dad. He didn't think he was going all wrong on this whole thing. He thought he was protecting Naruto from himself and others.

Fugaku came back to where Itachi and Sasuke where setting his phone in his pocket again, "ok, he said sure you can go in, but only for tonight."

"Dad I wouldn't make a habit of going to this club, I'm gay."

Sasuke stood grabbing his leather coat and left the house in a hurry, a mission on his mind.

* * *

Naruto and the gang entered the club through the back door's the man nodding them in. 'so Kiba was right' naruto thought, he did have connections. As the boy's moved in music blasted at them filling the air. It was a song Naruto recognized from his cousin listening to it. (The song they are listening to is: who's your daddy, by Benny bennassi .com/watch?v=rfr40TDfmM0)

Naruto looked both left in right admiring the place. It was huge and filled with colorful flashing lights. Girls were stuck in metal cages hanging around the place. They were dancing and wearing just bras and panties.

Some of the girls actually had nothing on top, their tits swinging around in the free air. They had pleasure plastered to their faced as they bent low shaking their ass's in all the men's faces.

The place smelled of cigarette smoke and stake beer, the smell was revolting to Naruto. He past a stage where a girl was currently dancing her long skinny legs wrapped tightly around a pole, her bare chest bouncing lightly to her dancing.

The boys found a table big enough for them all and they sat down the stage right by them.

They watched as girls' stridded past them in miniskirts and bras on carrying trays over their heads. They giggled as they went by as men grabbed at their asses giving them little pinches.

They seemed to enjoy themselves, dancing for older men who clearly had not lives. A girl with blond hair and bright blue eye's walked up to all five of them. She wore a bright pink bra with a matching thong. She grabbed a hold on naruto and rubbed her breast into his face smiling brightly.

"Hey cutie, I can give you a real good night," she giggled lightly moving here hips into naruto groin. Naruto moaned slightly as the movement sent pleasurable shiver's up his spines.

Oddly enough it didn't feel right to Naruto, for some reason he felt as if he was cheating; cheating on Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head making himself concentrate on the girl in front of him. This is what straight men liked so this is what Naruto liked.

* * *

Sasuke jumped out of his car and did a short jog to the front door of the club. A big colored person in a security suit was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked down his nose at Sasuke disgust fixed on his face.

"Identification?" the man said is voice deep and harsh.

"Oh, um I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said his voice void of all emotion, his face blank.

The man grumbled moving to the side and let Sasuke walk through the doors. Right as he got in his ears were filled with loud music. He could hear girls laughing and talking in sexy growls.

Sasuke looked up to see a girls right above him in a cage her legs spread wide, as her ass dipped low in a teasing way.

Sasuke looked away shaking his head lightly he looked around in search of Naruto. Before he could take a step however two thin arms wrapped around his waist a purring sound ringing in his ear.

"I've never seen such a good looking man in here before," the woman said in a low sexy voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists pulling her from himself, "sorry but I'm just here to get somebody." He said coldly walking away from her.

Sasuke heard her pout loudly as he walked away his eye's moving swiftly across the room. He clenched his teeth in anger as he caught glimpse of a blonde haired dope, his face pressed into a blonde girl's chest.

As the girls moved her breast away from Naruto Sasuke could see the bright grin on his face, he was clearly enjoying himself.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He let out a silent growl his vision going blurry with res spots, he was so angry he almost swung his arm to hit a girl walking by. He kept his face smooth and firm keeping all emotion clear from view.

He glanced at Naruto's friends as they gawked at Naruto and the girl, clearly wishing it was them instead. Kiba glance over in Sasuke's direction his face turning to wonder.

* * *

Kiba tapped Naruto on the shoulder bring Naruto's attention to him, "um, Sasuke's here and I have a bad feeling about it." He said looking scarred for the first time tonight.

"What-"was all naruto could get out of his mouth before a strong hard clamped around the top of his shirt.

Naruto turned his head up to see the person who grabbed him, it was Sasuke his face was blank and Naruto couldn't tell whether he was mad or anything.

Naruto was pulled up from his chair and was being forced from the room to the exit door to the right of them.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto squeezed from himself as he was basically being choked. He looked up into Sasuke face again and saw him clench his jaw tightly. Yep he was defiantly angry.

Naruto looked back and saw all his friends stand as well fallowing them out. Many people around stopped and watched them leaving before turning away again. Naruto walked along with Sasuke his own ager rising, Sasuke was doing it again.

Sasuke thrust the door open throwing Naruto first out the door before he walked out into the alley to join him. Seconds later Kiba, Choji, Lee, and Shikamaru joined them looking from Naruto and Sasuke in a worried way.

Naruto coughed rubbing his now tender neck and glared up at Sasuke breathing very hard, "looking to kill me?"

"Yeah I am! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke shouted making a few people who were smoking to walk away out of the alley leaving them alone.

"Whatever the fuck I want! You don't own me!" Naruto yelled back standing strait and moving forward fast his face inches from Sasuke, his face full of anger.

Sasuke's face was firm except for his narrowed eye's that looked at Naruto in disgust.

"You know you can get into a lot of trouble for this?" Sasuke asked smoothly his hands stuck into his pockets. But his rage was seeping through his words.

"I don't give a shit! Leave me the fuck alone!" Naruto yelled bringing his hands up to his hips; they were clenched shut into fists.

"Why and the hell would you even be here?"

"Shut up!" naruto screams his face turning red from anger.

"Stop living this stupid lie!" Sasuke snapped bringing himself up closer his mouth turning down to a scowl.

"What is he talking about Naruto?" Kiba butted in looking at Naruto his face turning to concern.

"Nothing," naruto snorted his glare still fixed on Sasuke.

"Why don't you just tell them Naruto?" Sasuke asked slowly his voice sharp as ice.

"What is he talking about?" Kiba asked again taking a step closer to Naruto.

Naruto growled angrily throwing his fist into Sasuke face, hitting at the bottom of his jaw. Sasuke staggered backwards for a second his eyes opened wide looking at Naruto in Disbelieve. Naruto charged his arms wrapping around Sasuke waist, pulling him down in a tackle.

Naruto sat up in between Sasuke's legs and started punching Sasuke anywhere he could. Sasuke yelped in surprise his hands brought up to shield his face.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Naruto snarled angrily punching Sasuke in the gut causing him to pant out in pain.

Sasuke managed to throw a punch up into Naruto's face throwing him off of him. Sasuke crawled fast moving over Naruto as he began to attach him as well hitting naruto continuously in the stomach.

Naruto yelled in pain pushing up award trying to cover his abdomen. Lee and Kiba jumped in the fight grabbing Sasuke and pulling him away, as Choji and Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and kept him restrained.

"Somebody better tell us what the hell is going on!" Shikamaru yelled struggling to keep Naruto under control.

"It's nothing!" Naruto yelled again shaking himself his eyes fixed on Sasuke. Sasuke just sat there looking angry as well but kept his cool. Sasuke's jaw was turning black and blue already.

"Your pathetic Naruto, you can't even face the truth." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto ripped his arms from Choji and Shikamaru Angrily standing up "fuck you!" Naruto spat and started to walk away out of the alley.

Shikamaru stood taking a few steps toward naruto. "Don't fallow me please!" naruto shouted back at Shikamaru and he stopped right away watching as naruto disappeared behind the wall.

It was quiet in the alley for a few minutes before Kiba turned to Sasuke looking him in the eyes, "what's going on?" he asked his eye's set in a sad way.

Sasuke looked up into Kiba's face his lips pulled into frown his face blank, and his eye's as sad as anything.

"He's gay."

I am so so so so so so so so sorry I got this in so late! I was writing and it was during a thunder storm and my entire story was erased! So I had to write it again! Again so sorry.

Tell me what you think please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. first matches fighting waves

**Take my breath away**

Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the good stuff: p

The night's cold wind blew Naruto's blonde hair lightly, causing the tips of the strands to poke him in the eyes. He used the back of his hand to sweep them away.

He sat silently at the lakes edge his feet dipped in the cold water. He took a beep breath and let it come back out as a heavy sigh. He wasn't quite sure what he should do right now.

He knew for one that Sasuke had surly told all his friends about himself and his deep secret because Sasuke was a jerk and Naruto now knew him well enough to know what he would do. He also knew that he had missed a dozen calls because his pocket was vibrating every 6 to 15 minutes.

All he did was sit there and ignore his phone calls. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to be alone and remain like that. He wasn't sure if anybody was looking for him and believed that nobody was.

It was just him alone at the lake he told himself over and over again. The temperature around him kept getting colder and colder causing him to wrap his arms around himself tighter, but he didn't want to leave.

He didn't know what he was going to tell his parents, he didn't know what he was going to tell his friends, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about Sasuke.

He found that he had feelings for him, but the way he kept trying to get to him made Naruto feel surrounded, and then it made him feel bad. He felt bad about considering himself gay, and how his parents would kill him. He felt bad how he kept telling Sasuke he didn't like him even though it was a lie, just another lie Naruto was holding on to.

He just seemed unable to let go of the world he wanted so badly, the person he wanted to be so badly, and the life he wanted so badly. He hung on to those dreams so tightly that he was making them impossible to come true. He was afraid to let people know who and what he was, so he hid it deep inside him.

Now Sasuke was pushing it to the surface, making people see that he was hiding something and all Naruto wanted to do was push them back under.

Naruto hated that he had kept silent, letting all this go by his friends, being unable to tell them himself. He wished that it was he who told them and not Sasuke. He could imagine their faces as Sasuke told them how Naruto had a secret, that he secretly liked men.

Men of the same gender, that to normal people it would sound so bad, but to Naruto and Sasuke it sounded so right and made perfect sense to themselves. But nobody else, that's just how it is, Naruto told himself.

Finally realizing that he had school the next day and he was probably already in so much shit Naruto stood and started the long walk home.

Kiba sighed heavily as the gang watched Sasuke finally walk away disappearing behind the wall just as Naruto had done a half an hour ago. Kiba turned to his friends and saw just how stunned they were, Kiba knew that they all were stunned.

He hadn't expected this at all and had a hard time believing it. The only one who seemed calm about the whole thing was Shikamaru who sat quietly his face solemn, chewing on his thumb nail.

"So?" Kiba said unsure for a moment looking at the guy's.

"We accept him for who he is. He is our friend and just because he's… gay doesn't mean he will be any different," Lee said strongly looking around at his friends hoping to get a murmur of agreements.

Kiba nodded unable to say anything, he was still in shock trying to make sense of it.

"I always knew he was different, so this isn't really a surprise to me. I agree with you Lee, I've been friends with naruto since I was kindergarten and he's never tried to make a move on me so I trust him and support him," Shikamaru said looking to Choji then Kiba.

"Naruto and I grew up together man, from babies! I love him to death and if he's gay I'm gay! In theory," Kiba finally said smiling at everybody brightly giving a nod to Lee and Shikamaru.

"I'm with you guy's, Naruto is a friend and will be treated as such," Choji said smiling as well "this is just odd tho, how did Sasuke know all about this and Naruto never told us?"

"Isn't it clear, Sasuke is in love with Naruto? For some reason Naruto won't go out with him so Sasuke is trying extra hard to get him. Why do you think Sai got captain of the fight club Kiba?" Shikamaru asked looking at Kiba finally taking his thumb from his mouth.

"…I don't know," Kiba said in wonder looking at Shikamaru confused "do you?"

"Yes, I think I do. Sasuke was captain at the very beginning of the year, practice hadn't even started. So why kick Sasuke from captain's spot if he hadn't done anything wrong yet? Because Sasuke begged the coach to give it to Sai so Sasuke wouldn't be responsible for any injuries done to Naruto. Think about it, he stopped being captain after Naruto joined the fight club." Shikamaru said making hand gestures here and there.

"I never thought of it like that," Kiba said looking at Shikamaru like a genius.

"That because you never think," Shikamaru smiled punching Kiba lightly on the arm. Kiba smiled as well and chuckled lightly looking up into the starry night sky.

Wherever Naruto was right now Kiba just hoped that he was alright and not doubting that his friends would stick up for him.

Naruto opened his bedroom door and flopped down onto the bed, he could still hear his mother and father arguing about him. He simply told them he was at Kiba's house working on a science project.

They didn't really believe it at all.

He still managed to get past them and hide back up in his room. He locked his door just in case they decided they had more questions for him.

Right at the moment he wanted to be alone. He was scarred of what might happen with his friends and how they would treat him. He was scared of being rejected. He rolled over in his bed and stared into his orange wall. The moon shining brightly through the window made the wall glow.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto's truck stopped in a shutter outside the school. Naruto got out swinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his gym bag as well. He could feel his heart shrink and wither as he started to think about being rejected.

He looked around and saw 4 very familiar guys walking up.

Naruto's heart began to race fast and he looked away. He leaned against his truck and waited for them. When they arrived it was silent for a couple of minutes. Naruto fiddled with his feet, he was feeling like a snake had wrapped its way around his lungs squeezing all the air from him.

"How much did he tell you?" Naruto asked finally his gaze still locked on his feet.

"All of it," shikamaru said his gaze locked on Naruto watching him very closely.

"Listen Naruto, it doesn't matter what or who you are. You can be whatever you want to be and we won't care. We all love you man! Like a brother and brothers stick together. Be what you want, we got your back," Kiba said taking a hold of Naruto's shoulder's giving him a little shake.

Naruto stayed silent still locking his gaze to the ground.

"Naruto listen, stop beating yourself up, you are who you are," Lee said looking at Naruto as well.

"What if I don't want to be that person," Naruto said quietly.

"Then you don't have to be, we told you, you can be whatever you want to be," Kiba said releasing his hands from Naruto's shoulders.

"I just wish I could have told you guys myself."

"Us too," choji laughed patting Naruto on the back.

"Were your friend's man! Were all your best friends man!" Kiba said happily "were all friends' right man?"

"Of course guys, best friends." Naruto finally looked up glancing around at all his friends around him.

Naruto entered his science class head hanging low. He could feel the familiar cold gaze fixed on him as he walked through the door.

It was the same stare he always got, from Uchiha Sasuke. He sat in the front row so Naruto had to walk right past him to get to his seat. As Naruto walked by he felt a soft weak hand grip his forearm. Naruto looked down for a secret and met Sasuke's eyes for a short second before pulling away to sit in his seat.

"Okay class, get out your text books and turn to page 324."

Naruto reached down but stopped short. That want his teachers voice, but he knew it. He only heard it once but after that he could never forget it. It was cold and sent fear tingling down his spin. He looked up and saw the long black haired man he met only once. His fame was wide up at the chest and the business suit did well to show all the muscles he had.

His face was blank and firm, tired lines just under his eyes. He looked to be bored, but then again all the Uchiha's looked bored.

Naruto couldn't believe it, was Uchiha Itachi even trained to be a teacher? The last Naruto had heard he was at the head of the crime department.

Naruto stared at him for the longest time, the sound of turning pages filling the little class room.

"Anything wrong Uzamaki?" Itachi called from his desk looking at Naruto strongly reading glasses fixed to his face. "Uzamaki Naruto, I wouldn't want my favorite student to disappoint me."

Naruto shivered suddenly looking around and stopped when he looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were almost pleading. Naruto tore his eyes away suddenly, feeling self conscious. Naruto breathing picked up fast and he looked around in a hurry.

"Hey man are you alright," Kiba asked tapping Naruto on the arm gently concern on his face.

Naruto looked up at Itachi his hands shaking. Itachi was looking at him, his face void of any emotion. "I need to use the restroom please." Naruto asked his voice shaking slightly.

Itachi nodded looking back down to his book "please read out loud starting with the pink haired young lady here in the front."

Naruto rushed from the room grabbing all his things in a rush. He walked up the isle fast, his long legs making him cut across the room faster. As he left the room, Naruto took one more glance back to see Sasuke clutching onto the edge of his seat, looking as if he were about to jump up from his seat.

Naruto closed the door and started at a jog to the men's bathroom. When he was finally in the bathroom away from everybody he locked the stall and slumped against the wall.

His breathing was rapid and uneven. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fist pressing them to his eyes. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He slumped into the wall falling to the floor as he felt warm liquid fall from his face landing onto his lap. He growled under his breath before trusting his fist into the metal wall across from him. Pain shot up from his knuckles making his arm go numb. He looked at his knuckles and saw they were wet with blood.

He put his face in his hands drawing his legs into his chest as he kept crying to himself. He was tired and angry. He was tired of living this stupid lie and was tired of people. He felt as if Itachi was there to taunt Naruto and try to get him to get with Sasuke.

It was probably one of Sasuke's little games. His heart was breaking little by little.

Naruto knew what he wanted, he wanted to be himself and he, himself, was gay. Sasuke was all he could think about lately it was eating him up, but his parents were going to be mad, upset, and ashamed.

He grimaced when he picked up his hand, it was bloody and his whole arm was covered. He could tell just by looking at it that he would defiantly need stitches. He wiped the tears off his face with his good hand be for he stood, cradling his hurt hand.

He left the bathroom on his way to the nurse's office.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$#????##

Kiba rocked his foot in a fast rhythm as he watched the door waiting for Naruto to finally walk in. It had passed 7 periods and Naruto still hadn't shown up from the first period incident. He had no idea what had even happened. One moment Naruto was fine, the next he was freaking out.

Kiba could tell that he was not the only person in the room who was worried for Naruto. Sasuke was moving around in his seat too, watching the clock intently. It was eighth period after all and the two would have a lot of time to find him.

When the bell rang both Kiba and Sasuke were the first two out of their seats. Kiba walked fast almost stumbling over his own feet. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to glide over gracefully, even though he was moving very fast.

Kiba was right behind him as he left the room, being forced to look at his back. 'The back of his head looks like a chickens ass,' Kiba thought an evil smirk filling his lips.

Kiba looked left then right; he caught no glimpse of the blonde anywhere. He called out his name, making Sasuke glance back at him. Sasuke features were filled with confusion at first, and then they relaxed when he realized it was just Kiba who called for Naruto.

Sasuke raced up the hall leaving Kiba alone on his search in this hall. Kiba walked past the nurse's office pausing when he heard a familiar voice. Somehow it sounded Horace, and soft but, Kiba knew who it belonged to.

Kiba turned and saw Naruto walking out of the nurse's office, waving his left hand good bye. Kiba rushed to him grabbing a hold of his right shoulder.

"Naruto what the fuck happened with you? Hah? What the fuck did you do to your hand man?" Kiba had glance down and saw that Naruto's hand was wrapped in white bandages that were slightly blood covered on the back of his hand.

Naruto jerked his hand away averting his eyes away from Kiba, "I got a little angry, I'm fine now."

Kiba looked up to study Naruto's face. His face was dry and red from crying earlier. He looked tired and out of it somehow.

"Man you're lucky you don't have to fight today!"Kiba said shaking his head at Naruto who still had his head down.

"We had matches today?"

"Yeah, well only Sasuke and Neji fight today. We fight the aqua high school. Coach told us like a thousand times we had matches today." Kiba looked at Naruto worry fixed on his face. "Come on man; let's get down to the gym."

"Yeah."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke sat silently in the locker room, his hands playing around with his black leather fighting gloves. He laughed weakly as he remembered a question that his brother had asked him last year through the fight season.

"Are you in fight club so you can grope other men?"

It was weird for him to just remember something like that out of nowhere but, he enjoyed a good laugh, even now.

He was confused on what happened in science, and was a little scared that Naruto was mad at him for something. '_Of course he's mad! I just told all of his friends that he was gay_.'

Sasuke pushed the gloves onto his hands forcing that thought to the side. He didn't want to think about how Naruto was mad at him this moment.

It was fight time and he had to get pumped for the match. He was always excited for a new challenge and couldn't wait to kiss the other guy's ass.

He kind of did enjoy other people's pain. Sasuke rose from his seat and left over to the steps to go up into the gym. Sasuke already knew that Neji was ready because he had passed him when he was heading down the steps.

He didn't have to worry about Naruto anyway, he was positive that Kiba had found him and they were already here or on their way. He hated to worry any way; it took to much energy from him. He pushed open the gym and saw Neji over at the side punching a punching bag to get ready. The other team was already here.

He looked around and saw Naruto and Kiba enter the gym, they stopped to look around, when they spotted Sasuke they hurried over to him.

Neji was on his way over and so was the rest of the team. They were right on time, just like always. Sasuke looked down and saw that Naruto's hand was wrapped. Sasuke looked up and met Naruto shy gaze. He was about to ask Naruto what had happened but, Sai began to talk.

"Hey, it's the first game! Whoa!" he said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Let's kick butt, team on three. One, three, team!" just as Sai place his hand in the middle he pulled it right out so that nobody had time to put theirs in. the team was seconds late on their team; it wasn't even said at the same time.

Sasuke glared at Sai, his eye showing great dislike. "Sai that's not even a way to pump a team."

Sai smirked slightly turning to Sasuke, squaring his shoulders. "Maybe Sasuke, when your captain, you can do better."

"I've already did better, Sai," Sasuke spat his eyes narrowing slightly. Sai smirked brightly his eyes flashing with amusement before he walked away.

Sasuke signed deeply turning his attention to Naruto who had stood quiet while Sai and he exchanged a pleasant moment. "Naruto, what happened?"

Kiba looked uncomfortably to the side before he tapped Naruto on the shoulder, "the gym's starting to fill, I'll get us some seats man."

Naruto nodded before he turned his gaze to the floor. He was afraid to look up into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully taking in his facial features. Just by looking he could tell Naruto was very upset.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said roughly his voice set and straight.

"Stop Sasuke, you don't have to be so demanding! I'm fine; I just got a little angry."

"Bull shit, look at me when I'm talking Naruto," Sasuke reached out grabbing a hold of Naruto's forearm making the blonde look up.

Naruto looked up into the dark eyes of his once rival, now all that seemed to change. He had a sudden urge to fuck, to let Sasuke finally have his way with him. Naruto felt himself take a step forward.

"_What am I doing?" _Naruto took a deep breath and urged his muscles to relax as he pulled his arm away softly.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"What are you playing at Sasuke?" Naruto half yelled unexpectantly, his eye brow furrowed slightly.

"I don't know what you're…" Sasuke tried to push it out fast because he knew Naruto was probably going to cut over him but, Naruto was faster.

"Don't lie teme! Why is your brother at the school?"

"My brother? My brother heard about the open teaching position in science, he went to collage to be a science teacher Naruto."

"No, he was head of the police!"

"Yeah, so he could get money! My dad gave him that job; you don't know what you're talking about Naruto." Sasuke snorted his face twisted in anger.

Naruto heard a whistle blow and looked over to see a ref waving his hands.

"Great, fights are beginning," Sasuke muttered slowly before looking at Naruto, "please don't be mad at me, I just want…"

"Too late Sasuke."

Naruto turned away heading out to the stands to find Kiba and get his seat. Sasuke watched as he walked away before he finally turned and walked to the ref.

"First fight Uchiha Sasuke VS. Hoozuki Suigetsu, the second fight will be Sai VS. Haku. Thank you gentle men for your cooperation though today's fights and good luck to all men competing today. For these matches your judges will be Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Ebisu. Again good luck and try to keep it clean," he finished nodding lightly to all four boys who were standing around the ref.

"Great it looks like I get to fight the emo," a boy snorted eyeing Sasuke intently challenge flashing in his eyes. He had light blue hair that was shoulder length and his eyes were a very deep blue. Sasuke snickered lightly turning away from the ass hole so he could head to his side to start. Coach Gai was waiting for him when he got there.

"I don't care what you do as long as it is legal; just get this fight done quickly. May the power of youth be with you son," He gave Sasuke a short shoulder rub before he walked away taking his seat in his coaching spot. The Ref came to stand between the both of them, before he lifted his arms and brought them back down with the sound of his whistle.

Straight after the whistle the boy came flying at Sasuke at top speed his left arm pulled back getting it ready for a mighty swing. "1,000 pains pulverizing!" the boy screamed loudly lunging forward at Sasuke. Sasuke seen straight through his movement's side stepping the boy by a half step a second before the boy could make contact. In his movement Sasuke punched his fist with a lot of force into the boy's abdomen sending him backwards a few feet.

The boy's body seemed to buckle around Sasuke's fist before he flew backward his line of air being broken. Sasuke glared down at the boy edging the boy to get up. One way to get Sasuke pissed during a fight was to rush in right away with a 'special move' of theirs. All you need is pure force to bring Sasuke down and maybe some surprising moves. The one talent that Sasuke had and always showed a lot was that he always seemed to know what his opponent was going to do before it was done. His coach called it his 'second seeing' and boy was he praised for it.

Sasuke saw small movement of the boy's legs and knew the boy was going to try and trip him with the old fashions leg move. Sasuke stepped out of the way waiting for the boy to pick himself up off the floor. He hated to go and fight a person while they were on the floor. It hardly seemed fair to him.

The boy did get up fast with a little struggle due to loss of breath but never the less he was up. He lunged forward again side stepping Sasuke so he could bring his leg up mid twist to jab Sasuke in his side. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the moving appendage in mid air giving it a big tug so that the boy came forward his face colliding into Sasuke's balled fist. Sasuke heard a deafening crunch and thrust the boy away from him who staged a little bit and clasped his hands around his nose.

***************************************************##################################

Naruto looked away with a shudder turning his attention to Kiba who was staring at Sasuke with interest. When he and Sasuke fought last night Sasuke didn't have this power, this hateful disgust. The anger came off Sasuke In waves and Naruto could tell that he was pissed. Strange thing was Sasuke never attacked when the boy was on the ground.

Kiba turned his head toured Naruto when he felt his stare on him, he laughed innocently and nudged Naruto's shoulder. "Sasuke's known for his kind of fighting. Coach calls it his 'second seeing'. "

Naruto looked back but kept his attention on Kiba.

"To tell the truth Sasuke never fought with this much anger this time he just seems so… empowered. I guess we can understand all that tho, after all he did just get rejected by someone he really does care about." Kiba shrugged giving Naruto a side glance. Naruto turned to him giving a very hard look.

"I guess I'm not able to decide for myself." Naruto mumbled looking down in time to see Sasuke throwing his foot into the boy's chest full force knocking the boy away from him. Naruto winced as the boy staggered and wondered why he just didn't give up on the fight.

"You know Sasuke seems true to his word. The one thing I can't believe is I didn't see it all the years I've been with you as friends you never seemed…" He stopped short looking to the side as the awkward settled between them. Naruto fiddled with his fingers his eyes locked on Sasuke who was now entangled with the boy taking face shots but the boy missed every time.

"It's hard to understand," naruto breathed forcing his eyes closed.

"That's bull shit Naruto! Were bros man brothers! I knew since we were little I can understand you just tell me," he was now looking at Naruto full on begging him with his eyes.

"My family wouldn't understand so I hid it from everyone. I convinced myself that I was normal, I was cool, and I was sane. I told myself I was straight. I guess Sasuke has me judging myself lately." The understanding swayed between them like thick fog covering them completely.

"Does your wrist have anything to do with that?"

Naruto laughed lightly his fingers twitching around the bandages lightly, "yea, I got a little angry and decided to punch the bathroom stall. I guess I'm just lucky I didn't break my hand."

"Physical anger is not a good thing," Kiba said looking back down at the fight, "I'm positive Sasuke won this one I mean just look at the boys face!" there was a scuffing sound behind them and they both looked back to see a woman who had light blue hair. They guessed the boy's mother.

"Woops," Kiba said turning around trying to hold his smile back. Naruto simply shook his head a huge grin plastered to his face.

The boy was flying at full speed at Sasuke but Sasuke was a few steps ahead of the boy. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders lifting his knees so he could slam it into the boy's stomach. Sasuke heard a coherent mumble as he pushed the boy away from himself. The boy was breathing hard and rolled his side and struggled with his arms to get up. Before the boy could even try harder the whistle for the end of the match rang out making Sasuke look to the side.

"Winner is Uchiha Sasuke!" the ref bellowed happily moving to the side so that Sasuke could be into the middle. Sasuke's team broke out in loud applause as many of the people in the crowed fallowed in with the calling. Sasuke looked around the crown till he found Naruto who was sitting next to Kiba.

Sasuke just stared at him releasing all his emotions to Naruto through his eyes. He knew Naruto could see them because Naruto squirmed uncomfortably in his seat but his eyes never left Sasuke's.

'Trust me' Sasuke mouthed to Naruto his eyes pleading the blonde. Naruto looked down for a second breaking eye contact for a second before he looked at Sasuke again.

'I'll try'

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There it's done! So stop being so pissed at me! Hehehehehehehehheehehe! Hopefully the next post won't come out after idk a year! Wish me luck!!!!


	7. melt down

Take my breath away: Chapter 7

Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. good stuff: p

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(Quick authors note: my exclamation mark is not working so in there place you will see a *. please pretend they are the normal exclamation mark, thanks*)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto's P.O.V.

Im confused, unhappy and I just want to plug my nose from the disturbing smell that now surrounds me. Of all the places to have a team meeting why couldn't we just pick the seats in the back of the gym and sit there. Instead we sit in the locker room all squished together, my hand throbbing against my leg.

Can anyone blame me for being unhappy? The whole meeting I kept glancing at Sasuke and still he hadn't even looked my way once. Am I disappointed? Yea, I can honestly say that I am a little.

Why should he go though all the trouble to try and get my attention when he doesn't even seem like he even gives a shit about me?

Wait, why do I even care? Im supposed to be trying to get rid of him and be straight. For my parents of course, everything I do is for my parents. And shit, I even forgot that my dad wants to meet my 'girlfriend'. where the hell am I supposed to find one of them?

Tomorrow I might just call in Sakura for a favor.

Yet again I look toward Sasuke and he's staring at coach as if he's god or something. God? I thought he was supposed to be treating me like the God?

I sigh deeply and finally turn my attention to the man I call coach.

"Okay guys this next set of battles will be the most important battles of our fitting career in high school. Every boy and girl who gets to join the fight club is extremely lucky to take part in these battles. Now its all your guys turn to be happy to take part in the three days' battle*

Now what the three days battle is, It's where for three days we go to the Suna sand and fight the Suna Sanders for three whole days. They always give us a place to stay and this year we will get to go during the sand festival*

This will such a great experience for you kids* We will leave tomorrow at 6:45 sharp, so nobody should be late. This is so exciting*"

I can honestly say that I actually am very excited to be going to Suna for the three days' battle. It sounds fun and I need a break away from home. Coach wished us a great day and I sneak a quick look at him, but he's talking to Neji his full attention on him.

That's when I feel it, that deep pain im not supposed to be feeling, the feeling I had before when I found that I wouldn't be accepted by anybody, not even by my own parents. The hate I had seen in there eyes play back in my head like a Brocken movie playing the same scene over and over again. I know im going to panic, I feel my panic already start from deep within me.

Kiba touches my shoulder lightly looking into my face, "Hey do you want a ride home or anything?"

"No man, I'm good. Thanks though," and as quickly as the words leave my mouth I need to get our of there. For the first time I can feel the Ravens eyes heated on my back as I storm out the back door and out into the back court yard. Knowing Sasuke for the few moments I have been with him I know that he is probably going to fallow me so I sprint as fast as I can into the forest that I had confronted him once in.

I lean against the first tree I find and bury my face in my hands letting the panic take over my body. I feel it wash over me like an over bearing problem, and that's just what this whole situation is, a problem.

What the hell am I supposed to do? I feel it, I understand it now. I actually crave his attention, his touch, his smell, I just crave him. Im falling and im falling hard into him, into his warmth, and its all that I want. I want him to surround me, to want me, to need me. It scares me bad and I cry for the second time today.

Im losing my self and I cant stop it, he makes me see who I am, who I truly am. A fagot, a gay, a homo, a person who loves the same sex, a man who is in love with him, with Sasuke.

My parents? What will they do if they find out that I am embracing the true side of myself? They hated me before, what if they do more when they find I haven't erased this side, that I haven't erased me. I mean this is who I am, who I truly am. Im in love for the second time and im scared, scared to let me be me.

I sit on the ground for a very long time just staring at the dirt ground beneath me and I think of nothing. Im numb and I just don't care anymore. I don't actually know how long I sit there and I don't move either. When I do look up I notice its getting dark. The sky looks beautiful just before sunset when the sky just looks orange, yellow and red. It actually calms me.

I hear a sound next to me, I don't even look up to see what it is. And then Kiba's there right next to me. His face is filled with worry, but it doesn't cover the disappointment I see.

"Lets get you home Naruto, your ma's worried," and then I let him take me from my numb state, back to the life I dread now.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When I wake up at five the next day I look and feel like shit. When I got home it was 8:48. My mom started hugging me and looked genuinely worried. My dad was just giving me the stink eye. Don't worry Im used to it. Kiba tried to smile at them but it looked more like a grimace, at least I'm not the only person who really knows my parents. After the whole, 'Naruto* I was so very worried for you, where did you go?' I went straight to bed not even caring to pack my bags.

That's what im doing know. I have to pack my fight clothing, normal clothing and formal clothing for the festival. The formal clothing is nothing too flashy just something so I look somewhat good. Who do I have to impress anyway? Sasuke doesn't even know I exist.

Ok, so I am being a little bit of a little bitch, but in my defense I have a headache and im eyes are puffy and itchy and well I felt ignored yesterday. So I'm allowed to be as angry as I want.

I end up taking the whole morning just to get packed, take a shower and stay upstairs so that I don't have to deal with my parents. I was so upset I don't even tell them where I was last night. I can just picture the conversation:

My dad: So been out fucking some dudes?

Me: Actually dad I was sitting in the woods bawling my eyes out because the guy I'm not supposed to be in love with but am in love with ignored me last night and I finally realized that I am in love with him for the first time, but I need to stop loving him so that I can make you and mom happy to have a son you can be proud of.

My dad: Hmm, same thing I guess.

That's a wrap* Great work everybody, nice conversation. So I might be over exaggerating it a little bit, but its close.

So to save myself from all those questions I just stay upstairs to pack and get ready and avoid the parents. When I comes 6:15 I leave the house giving my mom a kiss and waving bye to my dad. I just wish they could understand.

I stand outside waiting for Kiba because he drove me home last night and my truck is at the high school parking lot. When he finally gets there I slide into his car and we sit quietly for a few moments before I have to ask.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Sasuke said he saw you sprinting into the woods and was a little worried, he stopped at your place around 7:30 and your parents said that you hadn't shown up home yet. Sasuke then called me and said that he didn't know what he did, but said that you probably didn't want to see him so he asked if I could go get ya. End of story. So what is up?"

"It was stupid, I over reacted is all," I lie effortlessly shrugging my shoulders. He gives me a bullshit look, but doesn't push the matter anymore that it has to be pushed.

Second later we pull but to the parking lot and get out our things in hand. We walk to the bus and stand out side as Sasuke stops us crossing our names off a list. Kiba stand before me so he gets on before me. Before I can make a fast getaway on the bus Sasuke stops me grabbing my arm.

"Naruto are you ok? What did I do?"

I jerk my arm away slightly giving him a good Uzamaki glare, "Wow Sasuke and I though I was invisible."

Sasuke looks as if I slapped him and pulls his arm down to his side fast. I immediately feel bad and I open my mouth to apologize, but close it fast. Maybe I should make him feel a little pain for a little while.

"Nothing," I mumble quickly before sliding past him and take a seat near the back. I put my head phones on quickly and sink back into my seat turning my music on loud. For the first time in forever I allow my self to think about the summer when I went to camp, the time my life became complicated.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Are you ready yet Naruto?"

I rushed hurriedly around the room ignoring my mother as I packed my bags. My mom and dad had been telling me about the camp for a little while and I was already so excited to go. As stupid as I was I hadn't even finished packing so that's what I was doing that morning.

For one week I got to get away from my parents and live among the out doors. Well, as close as a camp lets you get close to the outdoors. I heard that they don't actually let you sleep outside, so that's out.

I heard my mom call again and I decided I was ready. Grabbing my bag I raced down the stairs I closed my door behind me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The air smelled great, the sky was blue, and all the area that surrounded me was green. It was so great there* The first thing they did was show us our cabins and we got unpacked and ready. That camp was as exciting as it got for a 16 year old I guess.

It seems immature even for me to get exciting over camp. That was the first year my parents let me go camping though so I guess I was aloud to be a little excited.

Everybody who was in my cabin was very nice and I liked them a lot. I shared a bunk bed with a guy named Ty, he picked the top part. I guess that day was the day to get used to the camp and go learn about it. At that time we were on our way to the main cabin to hear camp stories.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day at 7:00 we had to go for a hike up a mountain* who goes on hikes in the morning anyway? It was tiring and I just wanted to get a shower afterwards. We got back at like 11 and they said that we had to go to the main cabin for lunch. So, I didn't have a chance to shower.

All my friends would have liked it there though. There were tons of fun activities you could do which was really great* I signed up for a art activity right after lunch so, there I was stuffing down my meal, for one because that was one hell of a hike and for two because I really wanted to get to the activity as soon as possible.

As I finished I went to my counselor who lead me down to a little pavilion with tables full of paints, pencils, and many other craft tools.

The first thing I noticed was the lake moving in the background and the Sakura tree that stood next to the pavilion itself. The water was moving lightly and the sun reflex's beautifully against its clear blue waves. As another breeze blows in its takes pink petals with it sending them to lay underneath the tree with pink petal piles already there. The scene is calming I had wondered how anybody moving by could miss it.

I decide that I want to paint the scenery that I see and go to the pavilion to receive the paint, brushes, and a drawing board. I pick a good spot to sit where I can see both the tree and the lake. I let my hand move in smooth stokes, the strokes create lines and the lines create art. It's a process that I am familiar with and I an suddenly calm.

The lake is finished and I start on the tree when someone comes up behind me.

"Wow your really good, I wish I could draw like that."

I turn to see two big brown eyes staring at me and I smile. The boy is my age maybe a year older and has low wispy hair that curves around his eyes slightly. He's very cute. His smile is big and lights his whole face up, I can't help but smile back.

"Hello, I'm Danzi, You?"

He holds his hand out politely and somehow makes his smile bigger.

"Uzamaki, Naruto. Nice to meet you," I take his hand nicely and the shake is firm.

"You really are good your know." he adds again.

I smile again glancing at the painting in front of me, "thanks, I guess you could say practice makes perfect. I'm defiantly not the best, but I could have a run for someone's money. You draw?"

"No, not really. It was this or a hike, I picked this."

"Yea, I was on the hike this morning* It wasn't as easy as people make it out to be. I love to draw and this was defiantly better than most of the options I had."

"Hmm," he uses his hand to swipe his bangs back before turning his gaze the lake and tree that sit in front of us. I look too.

"Beautiful," He says.

I don't even look at him, "yea."

I don't find out until later that he was actually looking at me when he said it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The councilors call us back in while we are talking and I don't even get to finish my painting. I don't take that as a bad thing because I met a really cool guy. As we are walking up to the pavilion Danzi pulls me aside.

"Hey, the whole camp is plating capture the flag tonight, do you wanna sneak away and hang out?"

"Sure."

"Cool meet me at the food hall, Kay?"

"Kay," and then we separate.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It's not hard to sneak away since no one is really watching us anyway. I slip away from my group real easily and take my time to get to the food hall. My stomach is shaky and I soon developed a nervous rash (Not really of course, I'm not that weird.)

Not only did I make a small fuss about my hair I'm very worried that he not going to like me. Not that I knew he was gay, I just guessed. That bought up the fact of do I want him to know I was gay. I really didn't know him and I didn't want to feel a total idiot for telling him something like that.

I push my thoughts away from me for a little while until I get a little closer. I even pause slightly wondering if I should just turn around and go play the game. I really want to get to know him though. I decide to continue forward.

When I get there I don't see him right away. There is a little light that hands from the side of the building that is lit up showing two garbage cans. He steps out of the shadows (which scares me slightly) and smiles.

"Sorry I didn't want to be in the open if a councilor decides to come up this way, were not supposed to be out all by ourselves. All well I guess." he flashes a huge smile at the lame joke at the end, but I smile too just the break the sudden awkwardness.

I throw my hands into my pocket because I have no idea what else I should do. We loosen up a bit and start to talk freely. Its comfortable for awhile and I even let me be myself. He seems to like the real me and that gives me more confidence. We joke and tell stories. I'm pleased with how the night is turning out. We get quiet for a little bit.

"Are you…gay?"

His question is suddenly and leaves me well off my guard. I'm stunned and have no idea how I'm supposed to answer it. I scratch the back of my head trying to think quickly, but I just draw a blank.

"Sorry* I didn't really mean to pry I was just being stupid," he blushed deeply and even looks like he feels stupid.

"No, don't worry about it and yes I am. Am I that obvious?"

"No, I just kind of …hoped," he looks at the ground when he says it and I cant help but to blush too. I look away for a second and collect myself as best I can. When I turn back to him he is suddenly so close to me I can basically taste his breath. Mint.

"Um Danzi…I…Um," and that's all I can manage to say before he presses his lips against mine. The kiss is sweet and soft. That kiss is like he's trying to see if it is alright. With me it is. I grab a hold of his shoulders and push my lips into his a little more roughly trying to urge him on a little more. That's all it takes for him.

Suddenly were touching each other everywhere and kissing hard. He nibbles my bottom lip and I open my mouth allowing access for his tongue. Our tongues move together perfectly sending tingles all down my spine.

My back hit's the wall. The whole time I wasn't aware of us moving. His hips push into mine and I push back grinding lightly. He pulls away and pants just as I do the same. He doesn't quit through. His moves in a rocking motion against my hips and he begins to kiss down my throat. It's energizing.

I moan loudly feeling my dick grip painfully hard as I feel his own hard member press against my thigh. I feel that it gets harder and harder just to contain myself. I think that I might even shoot a load in my pants.

He pulls away suddenly and im lost for any words. My breathing is shallow and I double over to try and catch it. He does the same, but stands up before as if this was normal for him.

"Sorry dangerous doing that out here. Anybody could see."

'_So he was just as conscious of people knowing just as I am_.'

I pull my face together tying to not looks so disappointed, but it's hard. "Of course, see you tomorrow?"

"Totally, come to Suna sometime and we can do much more if you like?"

"So you live in Suna?"

"Totally, is there any other place?"

I laugh and kiss him softly, he doesn't pull away. "See ya."

"Nighty night prince. By the way earlier when I said 'Beautiful,' I was actually talking about you."

Before I have a chance to respond he turns and disappears into the dark.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Long story short I come home and find out that one of the councilors had seen us and my parents hated me. They assumed I was gay (which was correct.) and refused to talk to me. I was so hurt by their disapproval that I convinced even myself that I wasn't gay even though deep down I knew the truth the whole time.

One day I will have the strength to tell them who I really am.

Who am I?

I smile as we pass the sign that reads 'Welcome to Suna*'

Well, I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm just a regular gay teen age boy and I'm ok with that.


	8. three days battle

Take My Breath Away

Sasuke is pretty happy but he could be a little happier with a certain someone there. Can he take no for an answer? Or will just have to try a little bit harder. Yaoi theme, violence lust all the Naruto wants to be in the fight club, but is he willing to do anything just to get in. good stuff: p

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(Quick authors note: my exclamation mark is not working so in there place you will see a *. please pretend they are the normal exclamation mark, thanks*)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Saying the team was happy to be out of that bus was an understatement. They were beyond happy to able to walk and have space to do more than just sit and talk, although nobody really spoke the whole way down to Suna. The boys stayed as a group all the way to a large sign that read 'Suna visiting house.' The boys assumed this would be the house they would be staying in.

Coach Gai met them very quickly holding a clip board at his side. He looked tired and just as bored as the boys. The boys guessed that his spirits could be lessened in some situations.

"Welcome boys to this years three days battles with the Suna Sanders. If you all have not guessed yet this will be the house we will be using. When we get inside there will be a man inside who will tell us about the house and the rules of the house. I expect all rules to be fallowed or this may be the last time we get to do this, understood?"

The boys nodded their heads together in agreement to Gai's words.

"Now before we actually go into the house I must give out room assignments. When you hear your name you will be given a roommate and a room number. There will be no changing or complaining, so please spare me. Now ladies since there are three of you, one could have her own room or you all could room together. You choice," he looked at the ladies who bent together talking quietly amongst themselves.

Sakura turned back to coach smiling, there choice had been made. "Gai sensei, we would all like to room together."

"Very well, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino you will all room in room 103. Boys since there is a odd number one of you could room by themselves or-"

"I would love to have my own room please."

Naruto cut a glance across to Sai and rolled his eyes. Not even five minuets into the fucking trip and queen bee was already making his mark.

"Any objections?" Gai even said it with a sigh. When nobody answered up he cleared his throat and jotted some notes on his clip board. "ok then, these will be your roommates and room numbers. Neji you will be rooming with Idate in room 115. Kiba you will room with Rock Lee in room 119. Sasuke you will room with Naruto in room 125 and Sai in room 127."

Naruto put his head down swallowing hard before lifting it again to look at coach. He didn't want to appear upset in fear that Sasuke would get upset or mad at him. He was already having problems with Naruto that Naruto didn't want to make it any worse, But oh god what was he supposed to do?

Not only did he fear the fact that his parents may find out about the true him, he was afraid to let himself go to be the true him. Maybe he wasn't ready for this whole secrete gay life thing? He guessed that right now wasn't the time to think about that. He turned back to Gai avoiding Sasuke's eyes completely.

"Alright team lets head in*"

The team fallowed Gai in and Kiba came up beside Naruto and touched his arm lightly, "You gunna be cool man?"

"Can't complain or switch, I guess I'm going to have to be ok with it." Naruto answered keeping his voice at a whisper as well.

"Listen, we are all on a trip so I really doubt he's going to do anything inappropriate to you. I don't even think he's like that."

"Yea, you'd be surprised," Naruto thoughts went to the time he was invited to the hot springs for some one on one action that he didn't want. Naruto shuddered and looked back at Kiba who smiled disbelievingly.

When all the boys where in the house they where met by a boy who looked to be maybe two years older then the boys standing in what appeared to be a dinning room.

"Welcome boys* My name is Hiro and I'm here to tell you about the house. This is the dinning room, the second door here on the left is a bathroom, the opening over here leads to the kitchen and the door straight in front leads to the living room. The staircase to the left heads right up to the bed rooms which are numbered as you will see. Each room has its own bathroom and two beds except for room 103 and 105 which has three beds. Any questions so far?"

The boys looked on in boredom not bothering to say anything.

"Alright, we only have a few rules. 1. Be respectful to all objects in the house if you don't wish to pay for anything. If it's an accident we will fix it somehow. 2. Curfew is 12:00, please fallow that one please. 3. Keeping the house neat would also be appreciated. Lastly no sexual contact with those of the opposite sex please. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy your stay here at our visiting house*"

He nodded to Gai and then gave him a set of keys before he left the house.

"You all heard the man, lets all be respectful. Now today we have a match between Kiba and Konkuro. Lets all unpack and meet back down here at," He looked at his watch and though for a second before looking back up, "12:30, that gives you all an hour, so more than enough time."

He move his hand as if swiping them all away before he passed them and went up the stairs first.

The dinning room was beautiful with a chandelier overhanging a maple wood table. The walls where a crème color and Naruto thought it was nice. The stairs where narrow and they all went two at a time. Naruto made sure he was beside Kiba when he headed up.

First the girls where in their room fallowed by Kiba and Lee, then Neji and Idate. Naruto walked uncomfortably beside Sasuke as they looked up to find their room. Naruto stood before Sasuke and grabbed a hold on the door handle first.

The door handle was marble and when it was turned it made a horrible squeaking sound. Naruto ignored it and pushed the door open to show a large room containing two dressers, two beds and a door that Naruto guessed led to the bathroom.

The two of them unpacked silently the tension growing big and awkward. Naruto was the first to brake the silence.

"So I always wondered, why did you give Sai captain?"

Sasuke stopped in surprise turning his head to look at Naruto. "Who told you that?"

"You brother, when I went to find you because you stole my journal. I met your brother and he said, 'So you're the boy my brother had given captain up for?' why?"

Sasuke paused opened his mouth and then closed it again. He wasn't quite sure how he wanted to answer.

"When I found out you where on the fight team I dropped captain so that if you got hurt, I wouldn't feel as if it was my fault. I wanted to protect you I guess."

"I don't need protecting Sasuke," Naruto said it quickly that he didn't even think about if he was hurting Sasuke's feelings.

Sasuke fought back quickly while he had the opportunity, "Why don't you tell me what you need then?"

"I just need understanding," now Naruto sounded frustrated.

"Haven't I given you that already, I'm being patient here and it's not easy."

"Not from you* My parents," Naruto lowered his voice quickly realizing that the team may hear them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did I do yesterday to make you so pissed at me?"

"It was stupid Sasuke I-"

"You know it's not stupid to me. I care about you, even if you can't see it I do." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes as he said it, his voice soft and low.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt ignored. I was having a bad day, I don't know*"

They were silent for a while then Sasuke began to unpack his bags again. Naruto stood quietly just watching Sasuke unpack his things.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked sitting down on his temporary bed.

"I don't how long I can take this Naruto, your like a total tease. You either want me or you don't, I'm letting you decide here. What is it?"

"You can't make me answer that," Naruto glared at him his fist clenching against the bed.

"I can't? Naruto you keep throwing my feeling around like it's a game and it's not. Sometimes it seems like you want me then you just fight me. I just want you Naruto, all you and all the time. Not just for a moment like it has been."

"Why does it have to be sex?" Naruto countered.

"It's not just sex for me Naruto* I admit I have needs and I let some of them get the better of me, but that is not what this is all about. I'm tired of you lying to yourself all the damn time* Make up your mind already."

"I already have Sasuke* I'm Gay and its about time I act proud about it, but I don't think I can tell people yet or even my parents. I need just a little time to work some things out. I'm not sure I can just give myself to you and be fine with it. I need time to get used to the idea of being gay first."

"That's all I her from you Naruto, 'I'm not gay', and now 'I need time.' it's the same goddamn thing with you."

"Didn't I just say that I was gay?" Naruto gave him an incredulous look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure you did, but how do I know your telling the truth? You know your not really a reliable person when it comes to that."

"I'm telling the truth, just believe me when I say I need time."

"Kiss me."

Naruto stared at him for a second processing what he just said to him.

"What?"

"Kiss me now. Prove it, kiss me."

"Didn't I also say that I needed time?"

"I won't believe you until you kiss me, and kiss like you mean it."

Sasuke stood firm crossing his arm across his chest, his face as emotionless as it always appeared to be. Naruto swallowed hard staring Sasuke in the eyes. Finally Naruto sighed and stood. What better way to get out sexual frustration then kissing the guy you wanted to fuck?

Naruto stood inches from Sasuke locking his gaze with his before he shoved Sasuke gently till he was laying on his bed. Naruto climbed on too and straddled Sasuke's hips. Sasuke swallowed hard grabbing a hold of Naruto's hips barley believing that saying that got Naruto to kiss him.

Naruto bent his head down and kissed Sasuke fiercely closing his eyes to better feel the sensations running through his body. Sasuke closed his eyes as well pushing his lips upward into Naruto's. Even though Naruto had the upper hand Sasuke still found a way to weasel his way into taking the lead.

Sasuke placed one hand on the side of Naruto face and nipped at Naruto bottom lip until Naruto gave in and opened his mouth allowing Sasuke's tongue to slid into his mouth. Their breathing picked up and their tongues moved together fighting for some unknown dominance. Sasuke's free hand began to wonder before in ended up in Naruto shirt feeling the outline of his muscular chest.

Naruto pulled away fast and looked into Sasuke's heated eyes. "You only said kiss." Naruto climbed off and straightened his shirt up and turned just as the door was gently knocked on.

"Hey you two, it's time to go to the arena* Hurry up and get down stairs." it was Sakura's voice they heard.

Naruto took in cell from his bed and shoved it into his pocket before he left the room not looking back to see if Sasuke was fallowing him or not.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiba grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand pulling his body into his for a chest bump. "How was the first hour with your roommate?" Kiba smirked widely as Naruto grimaced.

"I kissed him?"

"What? You guys where in a room for an hour and you guys just kiss? Man I wonder how tonight will turn out for the two of you," Kiba bent over and touched the floor getting a good stretch for his legs.

"Trust me, I wont let it get out of control at all. I only kissed him because he told me to prove that I had decided to be gay. It was the only way to get him to believe me." Naruto shrugged it off watching Kiba stretch out his muscles.

"Well you don't have to worry about the no sex rule I mean you both are the same se- oww*"

Naruto reached forward and punched Kiba hard on the shoulder before he could finish his sentence, "as I said, I won't let it go that far."

Kiba smirked again and brought his left arm across his body, "you know you should be completely sure you are gay, because I would hate for you to lead him on and then just tear him down. I know the way he looks at you, he loves you quiet literally."

"Dude I'm sure, I'm completely gay," Naruto smiled at his friend before he turned to find the team that was seated together in the arena. He found them easy and saw an open seat between Lee and Sasuke. Naruto climbed the stairs and was about to move around Sasuke to get into the seat and his shoulder was tapped from behind.

When Naruto turned his jaw almost hit the floor instantly upon seeing the boy standing before him. His hair was still longish and sweeping to the side. He could just see his brown eyes peeking out through his hair.

"Danzi? Shit I can't believe, what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled warmly turning his whole body to look at the boy. He grew a little since the last time Naruto saw him.

"Yeah Naruto, I live here you know, in Suna? Silly as I remember you I guess," he smiled warmly his whole face lighting up like it used to.

"Danzi? The Danzi?" Now Sasuke spoke peeking his head around Naruto to look at the boy. Suddenly Sasuke appeared disgusted his cool façade disappearing.

"Uh-oh," Lee said turning his head so he wasn't looking at any of them.

"I guess I'm pretty famous among you guys. Naruto must talk about me all the time. Well I guess I was his first," he smiled playfully as he whispered the last part so that only they could hear.

Naruto blushed deeply turning his head slightly looking at the floor rather than looking at anybody, "Actually I really don't talk about-"

"Of course you do Naruto, all the time," Sasuke grumbled looking down at Kiba his face wiped of all feeling, yet again.

"Well," Danzi said uncomfortably, "how have you been Naruto? I miss you a lot."

"I'm really good Danzi and you?"

"Fine, I'm actually part of the Suna's fight team, but I don't fight this weekend. You going to the sand Festival?" He asked glancing down at Sasuke before looking back at Naruto. Naruto looked down too, but only saw that Sasuke was still staring at Kiba intently trying to ignore them.

'_Well shit_,' Naruto thought before looking back at Danzi, "of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good* I'll meet you at the front gate at 5:00 and I will show you around if you like. You will like it here."

"Yeah, I would love that a lot, thanks." Naruto smiled happily looking at Danzi only.

Danzi leaned forward suddenly and pulled Naruto in a big snug hug breathing in smoothly. "God it's good to see you Naruto."

Naruto hugged back awkwardly and then let go so that Danzi could back away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then Naruto. Bye," Danzi waved and left looking down at Sasuke one last time before he took a seat with his team.

'_Great, this trip went from good to fuck me*,_' Naruto turned back to see a very unhappy Sasuke and an awkward looking Lee.

Naruto stepped forward but was blocked by Sasuke's feet so that he couldn't get into the aisle.

"Really Sasuke? Were going to do this," Naruto frowned crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke sat frozen before he finally moved his feet crossing his arms as well. Naruto moved past him and took his seat before turning to look at Sasuke.

"He's from the past Sasuke, I don't like him anymore. Were probably like friends now. I mean it, so untangle your panties." Naruto grumbled the last part turning to look at Kiba as well.

"That hug looked pretty close."

"Wow, is there any other way to hug without it looking close? Its nothing I swear."

"Whatever."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who again pulled his face into an emotionless mask again. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down in time to see Kiba moving to one side of the mat and a brown haired boy with paint on his face move to the other side. A ref stood between him whistle hanging from neck.

"Lets have a clean match boys. Kiba VS. Konkuro. On my count," the ref paused and turned to look at both boys before grabbing his whistle. "Three…two…one," the ref blew the whistle and backed of the mat letting the boys go on with their battle.

Kiba moved first crouching down into a pouncing stance. Kiba sprang up at the boy throwing a fist in the direction of his face. The boy stepped sideways his lips twitching up into a small smirk. The boy made the dodge look easy and as if it meant nothing.

If there was one thing Naruto knew about Kiba was that Kiba moved fast and most of the time he was unpredictable, moving in all directions.

"Shit," lee muttered lightly shaking his head.

"Kiba's got it though," Naruto reassured Lee keeping his eyes glued on Kiba.

Kiba got down in a sneak attack stance and moved side ways watching the boy as he stood in place watching what Kiba was doing.

Kiba pounced again coming up to hit the boy, but twisted himself so that his feet came at the boy instead. The boy bent down and put his hands firmly against the mat lifting his feet to kick Kiba's body as it hung midair. The boys feet connected jolting Kiba's body to the side. Kiba landed hard on his stomach the air knocked from his lungs.

The boy stood and looked at Kiba, his skin free from any kind of perspiration. He was making Kiba look like an amateur. It was making Naruto sick and he turned and looked at Sasuke who even appeared worried.

"I'm sure Kiba can get a hit in. Kiba has fought many people and he has never had a problem in the past. He can do it guy's," Naruto said looking forward at Kiba, hope in his eyes.

Kiba grabbed a hold of his stomach, but stood any way's getting a firm grip of the floor with his feet. Naruto could tell that Kiba was thinking of a way to get around this boys defense. Kiba charged the boy throwing a punch, punch, bend and hit combo in which the boy blocked effortlessly. With the last block he pushed Kiba back so that Kiba had to put his left hand against the to mat to keep himself from falling on his ass.

Konkuro was beginning to look like a pro and Kiba like a child just being played with. Naruto saw Kiba's lips move to form the word shit and Naruto knew that he was getting frustrated at the lack of progress he was making.

Kiba normally never had this much trouble getting one hit on an opponent. Naruto gripped his seat whishing he could do anything to help his friend out.

An half hour passed and all that happened was that Kiba was getting tired out and beaten as the boy just stood looking on as if this was nothing. Both boys only had 20 minuets left to fight before a winner was determined and so far the boy had hit Kiba a dozen times and Kiba wasn't even able to get one punch on him. Kiba was having a bit of trouble on this one and looked as if Kiba was going to lose.

Kiba got down in a defensive stand and held both his hand out from his body showing off his nailed fingers.

"Fang over fang*" Kiba screamed changing forward with lots of force. Kiba fallowed a punch, punch, kick, twist punch, kick, bend and kick upwards combo. All the way to the twist punch move Konkuro blocked every hit, but was caught of guard with the bend and kick and Kiba nailed him in the gut sending the boy flying back wards.

Konkuro landed hard on his back with a 'whiff' sound to leave his throat. A couple seconds later the boy moved struggling to get on his feet. Konkuro managed and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Kiba smiled widely feeling great to have finally hit the dude.

Kiba charged forward, rolled and flew up coming up to hit Konkuro. Konkuro dodged to the left, but Kiba flipped in the air and came down in a straight legged kick which connected to Konkuro's shoulder.

Konkuro fell to the floor and stayed don't on his knees breathing hard. Kiba stood and loved to beat the boy, but the whistle blew indicating that the match was over. The judges moved together and began talking amongst themselves getting scores tallied up. Konkuro joined his team in the stands as well as Kiba.

"I probably lost, but who really gives a shit? At least I managed to actually hit him. Hard mother fucker that's what he his."

Gai came and rubbed Kiba's shoulders gently his face grim, "you tried you hardest at least. I don't think I ever saw you work that hard in your life."

"I think you did fine Kiba," Naruto said patting his friend on the shoulder. "At least you tried."

The boys hear a mic being rapped on and they turned to look at the judge who stood up in front of the audience.

"for battle one, Kiba VS. Konkuro, you winner is," she looks down at the paper then back at the audience, "Konkuro. Congratulations*"

The Suna team explodes in applause and excitement and the leaf just clap along to be respectful.

"It's alright Kiba, next time," Lee says smiling at Kiba.

"Hey I'm not worried about this man, I knew I was gunna lose anyway," Kiba smiles at Lee and Naruto before giving coach and pretend sad look. Naruto smiles and shoves Kiba gently.

"you badass."

"That's me," Kiba says happily smiling up at Naruto.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Please write a review and tell me what you think please*


End file.
